Winter's First Bloom
by LeighLuna
Summary: With winter comes the snow, an icy barricade. No matter how hard one tries, the snow continues to fall, it's wall of ice is strengthened. Yet, it only takes one single blooming flower to break the ice and bring the spring. YukiOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Just before I start, a big thankyou goes out to my best friend Kura, thanks for all the help with the story, my grammar would be terrible without you love Tohru xxx**

**Akina Saito**

"Hey Kyo Kyo stop kissing your girlfriend in the halls," called a boy from Tohru's class as he passed.

"Don't call me that! And I wasn't – we weren't – I – SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo to the boy, just as the bell sounded for the end of school.

"Oh Kyo, I wish you wouldn't yell like that, he was only teasing," said Tohru softly, brushing Kyo's hair from his eyes. He sighed and felt instantly relaxed, but tensed again as he saw Momiji and Haru approaching.

"Tohru!" cried Momiji as he skipped towards her. "Did you have a good day at school? Where were you at lunch? I was looking for you. Haru and I were just heading over to your house, now we can all walk together!" Tohru laughed and nodded.

"That sounds fun, I just need to get my things… but where's Yuki?" They all looked around expecting to see him emerge at any moment.

"Ah who cares about that damn rat anyway? Let's go," Kyo grabbed Tohru by the hand and dragged her down the corridor.

"Oh but Kyo, what about my books and things? I left them in the classroom."

"Oh, right, well… Wait here I'll go get them." Kyo marched over to room 3B but bumped into Yuki on his way in. "Hey you dumb rat watch where you're going!"

"I believe it was you who bumped into me, stupid cat," replied Yuki.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Kyo, but when he saw Tohru's look of concern, he groaned and shoved past Yuki, into the classroom. There was a loud crashing noise, followed by Kyo emerging with a small pile of books and a cat shaped pencil case. "Come on lets go, and he marched off, Tohru made to follow, but stopped for a second.

"Come on guys we better go before Kyo breaks some thing else…" Momiji skipped over to Tohru, but Haru and Yuki stayed still.

"I'm sorry Miss. Honda but I have a student council meeting, I will be home later tonight," said Yuki with a small sigh.

"Yeah and I better hang back a while, the teacher said some thing about detention or some crap,"

"Oh, well I'll be sure to save the both of you some dinner okay?" Tohru beamed before taking Momiji's hand and running after Kyo, who was half way to the school gate by now, kicking things angrily as he went.

"Well I better go find out where that detention thing is. When does your meeting start?" asked Haru, leaning idly against the wall.

"Oh, I think I'm a bit late, I better get going too," said Yuki, pushing away from the wall.

"I'm sure they won't get far without their new student council president," Haru smirked.

"Shut up," Yuki glared at him, but then smiled. Haru followed Yuki to room 1A, "Haru, isn't there some where you're suppose to be?"

"Oh right, yeah, ja na." Haru wandered away and Yuki entered the room to find it full of eager council members, who applauded when he entered. Yuki blushed and walked over to the podium. The girl who had been standing there nodded at him and took her seat. Every pair of eyes turned to Yuki as he began his speech.

"As the student council president for this year, I would just like to say that I am very pleased to be accepted into this position. I promise to work hard and make sure everyone's opinion is heard. I will do all in my power to keep this school running as it should, and I will do my best to make this year even better than the last." Yuki smiled weakly and bowed his head; "Thankyou." The new school council broke into an enthusiastic applause as he resumed his seating position.

"You were great," whispered the girl next to him.

"Thankyou," he replied, although he could still feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He then picked up a pile of papers from his desk and began passing them around the table. "This is the meeting time table for the next semester. As you can see, the first meeting is this Friday; I look forward to seeing you all there." A quiet chatter began and Chairs and tables clattered; the meeting was over, and it was time to go home. Yuki left his seat and gathered his books from the table by the window. He placed them carefully in his bag, but was interrupted by a small cough from behind him. He turned to see the girl he had been sitting with during the meeting. She stood looking rather sheepishly at Yuki's open backpack.

"May I help you Miss Saito?" he asked kindly. Her eyes darted from his bag to his eyes and back again.

"I'm really sorry Yuki but I think you have my English text book," she said, scratching her head awkwardly. Yuki smiled and pulled a book from his backpack.

"Could this be it?" he asked. "I've been wondering how I ended up having two; here," he held out the book. Miss Saito moved forward to take it but tripped on a chair leg and fell strait into Yuki. For one second, she clung to him, trying to balance herself, but before she knew what has happening, a puff of smoke appeared and Yuki was no-where to be seen.

"Y-Yuki?" she whispered. "Yuki? Where are you?" Miss Saito flicked her head frantically from side to side._ There's no way he could have disappeared that fast… is there?_ That was when she spotted the pile of clothes lying on the floor, and in amongst them was…"AHHHH! A RAT!" Miss Saito jumped to her feet and began frantically stomping on the scattered uniform. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she cried, but then something happened that made her stop dead in her tracks. The rat spoke.

"Miss Saito! Stop! It's me, Yuki," the small rodent emerged from one of the trouser legs and watched his school friend sway on the spot, before falling forwards and landing with a loud thump on the floor, inches away from where he stood. _That was close_, he thought to himself, as he scrambled over the pile of clothes and over to Miss Saito. She was out cold, and it looked like she wasn't going to be waking up for a while. This gave Yuki the perfect chance to come up with an excuse for what had happened. _I was playing a prank on her? No, she hit her head as she fell? Hm… maybe that could work…_Yuki suddenly disappeared into another cloud of smoke as he became human again. He was half way though pulling on his clothes when the door flew open and in walked Haru. He saw the half naked Yuki and unconscious Miss Saito and his eyes widened.

"Yuki, I'm not even going to ask…" he then turned on his heal and left, closing the door behind him. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and pulled on his shirt. He then turned to Miss Saito to see what he could do to wake her. He brushed her long dark hair from her face and frowned. It was at that moment that her eyes slowly flickered open. Yuki smiled at her and helped her sit up.

"Miss Saito, are you okay? You fell quite hard; I hope you didn't hurt yourself." For a minute, Miss Saito frowned as if trying to remember something, then her eyes widened. She turned to face Yuki with a look of pure horror.

"Y-Yuki what happened?"

"I'm sorry? I don't think I know what you are talking about." He tried to make his face look confused, but apparently it didn't work, as she tried to jump to her feet, but the dizziness caught up with her and she fell flat on the ground again.

"Yes you do. You turned into a rat!" she cried. "I would hardly say that was normal, would you? What are you!?" Miss Saito climbed slowly to her feet, and then backed away towards the wall. Yuki followed her, but she stopped suddenly and he walked strait into her. With another cloud of smoke Yuki disappeared once more.

"I – knew – it," she squeaked, as she backed into the wall. "You're a rat…" She slipped slowly down the wall and sat with her head lolling from side to side in a daze. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming. This is all some freakish dream. I bet I fell asleep in the boring student council meeting –"

"Hey!" said Yuki, his small rat face emerging from the pile. "My meetings aren't boring; are they?" Miss Saito let out a high-pitched yelp and reached forward, cupping Yuki gently in her hands. She lifted him level with her face and stared blankly into his violet eyes.

"What's happened to you?" she whispered. Yuki was in shock. He couldn't tell her about the curse, she's an outsider, he could lose everything. But then again, he could always erase her memory. Yes, he could tell her everything and then just erase her memory!

"Well, this is rather confusing, but, my family is under a curse. We each turn into a member of the Chinese zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. We are born this way. I, as I am sure you have noticed, am the rat." Yuki paused and registered the strange look on Miss Saito's face. "Miss Saito, are you okay?" she had watched silently, as Yuki told his story, with a strange expression on her face, which was neither fear nor pity; it was almost… understanding.

"Akina," she whispered.

"Sorry?" asked Yuki.

"Akina, call me Akina. That's my name." she repeated quietly. The small rat nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akina dropped him on the floor and watched dizzily as the smoke faded; and there stood Yuki – _naked?_

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm not looking I promise," she cried, jumping to her feet and shielding her eyes.

"Its okay Miss… Akina," Yuki replied with a nervous smile. "I'm sure you have seen everything anyway…" he added quietly, blushing. Yuki quickly pulled on his uniform and coughed. Akina slowly uncovered her eyes, her face a deep shade of pink. "Really, it's alright," said Yuki softly. There was something about Akina that made him smile. She reminded him slightly of Tohru, and the way she had reacted the day she found out about the zodiac curse. Yuki smiled and walked over to the English text book lying forgotten on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to Akina.

"All this for an English text book," Yuki laughed. Akina smiled weakly and took the book from him.

"I won't tell anyone, you know. I promise," she said firmly, looking determinedly at Yuki.

"I know you won't," he replied simply. He picked up her back pack and held it open for her to place the text book inside. Akina moved forward and slipped the book gently into her bag. She looked up and stared Yuki strait in the eye. She felt her heart skip a beat, and quickly took her bag from him. She threw it over her shoulder and made for the door, but felt a hand close on her shoulder. She turned, but was shocked at what she saw. Yuki's eyes were glazed, his face grave and serious. It was quite the opposite of the cheery Yuki she had seen just moments before.

"Akina, do you promise to never tell a soul?" He asked resolutely. She nodded slowly. Yuki breathed a small sigh and removed his hand from her shoulder. "I trust you."

"Yuki, I… I will never go back on my word." He smiled weakly and gave a small nod. Akina pulled at her back pack and headed for the door, she paused half way through leaving and looked back at Yuki. He stood motionlessly, watching her leave. He didn't like this feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, as he had never felt it before. It must be guilt, for as Akito lay on his death bed, Yuki was possibly putting the whole family secret at risk, but then, at the same time, he felt nothing but complete trust for Miss Saito… But why?


	2. Chapter 2 Advise

**Advice**

Yuki arrived home that evening to find Tohru cooking dinner in the kitchen, with the help of Kyo, who was refusing to go near the bowl of leaks on the bench, and Shigure reading the newspaper merrily in his study. Yuki left his shoes on the porch and placed his backpack carefully next to them. He then slowly slipped into the house and opened the sliding doors to Shigure's study. Shigure looked up curiously at Yuki as he entered.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, young Yuki?" he asked, rolling up his paper and depositing it on the desk.

"I was just wondering about something," said Yuki, taking a seat next to the desk.

"A girl?" asked Shigure eagerly.

"No not a girl," Yuki glared at Shigure, who then understood that Yuki was being serious, and decided to stop fooling around.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Well, nothing serious, I was just wondering… What would happen if another person found out about the family curse?" Shigure sighed and stroked his chin as though deep in thought.

"I expect Akito wouldn't be too happy about that, but then again, he's a very confusing guy. He let Tohru know didn't he? So it's hard to say."

"Okay, well I better go and do my homework then…" started Yuki, rising from his chair.

"Now wait a minute, you don't just go around asking things like that. I'm pretty much certain there's a reason behind it. Now spill it. Who knows?" Yuki gritted his teeth. Had he really been _that_ obvious?

"I – uh – well… It was at the student council meeting. Well, after, really. One of the members, they know…"

"Hm… well this is a tricky one. But I also can't help but wonder, how exactly did this certain, 'student council member' end up so close to you that she caused you to transform?" Yuki blushed.

"She tripped over a chair."

"Oh, well of course, I only thought it would be some thing as innocent as that." Shigure chuckled to himself and received a rather hard hit across the head from Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki, but was there really any need for that?"

"Yes," said Yuki angrily.

"What is her name?" asked Shigure curiously.

"What does it matter?"

"Well I was just wondering, but if it really didn't matter you would tell me…" Shigure raised an eyebrow at Yuki.

"Fine, her name is Akina."

"Spring flower, oh how lovely. Her surname?"

"Saito," said Yuki. Shigure took a sharp intake of breath. "What?"

"Did you say Saito?" asked Shigure, looking more serious than Yuki had ever seen him.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," said Shigure, waving his hands dramatically. "Well you best get that homework done. I think I'm going to go for a walk." Shigure got to his feet and walked over to the door. "I'll be back in time for dinner, tell Tohru," he called over his shoulder as he left the room. _What was that about?_ Yuki thought to himself.

Shigure approached the large doors of Sohma house and knocked three times. He waited paciently, thoughts running through his head.

"Hello Shigure! What are you doing here?" called Momiji through the small latch in the door.

"Oh why hello Momiji, I just came by to see Ayame and Hatori. Are they here?"

"Yup, I'll just let you in." There was a loud clinking noise and the doors creaked open. Shigure stepped forwards and observed the many buildings concealed inside Sohma house. It was as deserted as ever as Momiji lead Shigure around the different houses until they came to a stop outside Hatori's. "They are both inside, but I better get back to my home work. It was nice to see you again!"

"You too Momiji! And thanks again," Shigure called after the small blonde boy as he skipped away. He then turned back to the house and made his way inside. He entered to find his two school friends sitting at the table in the centre of the room. They both looked up as he entered.

"Oh Shigure, it's been too long," said Ayame as his dear friend took a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry Aya, but I have some serious news."

"Serious? My, that's not like you Shigure. What's wrong?"

"Yes, tell us, but I'm afraid you might have to be quick, I have to go and check on Akito in a few minutes," said Hatori.

"Well, today, Yuki told me something. Now you both have to promise you won't tell anyone. I still don't know what to do about it myself."

"Oh my, he's not…"

"No Aya, he's not. It's something much worse."

"Oh no! He's not…"

"No Aya, he's not. What he said was that another person has found out about the curse."

"Oh thank_ goodness_!" Ayame sighed with relief. "I thought it would be something, well…"

"Ayame could you please be serious for once," said Hatori sternly. He then turned to Shigure. "Shigure, clearly there is something else to this story, or you wouldn't look quite so worried. Now, what is it?"

"Well… the girl is a Saito," said Shigure gravely.

"Oh _no_!" cried Ayame.

"Are you sure?" asked Hatori urgently.

"Yes, I'm positive. Yuki said her name is Akina Saito." There was a loud slamming noise and each of them turned to look at the door. There was no one there, so they returned to their conversation.

"Well it is a _rather_ common name Hari…"

"No, it's not Ayame."

"Well what if a new family has moved in the area with the same name?"

"Stop being ridiculous Aya, this is serious." Ayame rested his head on his hands and sighed.

"I always knew my younger brother would end up a little Romeo…"

"Ayame," warned Hatori.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what are we going to do?"

"Hari could always erase her memory?" suggested Shigure.

"I could, but what if she has already told her family?" Each of them sat deep in thought for several minutes, when Shigure finally spoke.

"I'm sorry boys but I have to be getting home. I told the children I would be home for dinner, and I would hate to miss Tohru's delicious cooking. Hatori, make sure you inform me of everything that is happening, okay?"

"I will, but I think it would be best if you didn't speak about this to Yuki or the others." Shigure nodded.

"But there is one thing, how is it that he doesn't know of the Sohma/Saito feuding anyway?" asked Ayame curiously.

"Well he was cooped up a lot as a child, wasn't he?" said Shigure.

"Yes, he didn't see any of the fighting, he was always too young to understand or hidden away inside because of his asthma," added Hatori. Ayame nodded slowly and sighed.

"My poor brother, a doomed love from the start…"

"Don't exaggerate Ayame. But I better go too. I need to give Akito his daily check up." Hatori climbed to his feet and followed Shigure put of his house.

"Oh no, don't mind me," Ayame called after them. "I'll just sit here, all alone… Ah wait, I think I should go and see my dear friend Ritsu, which would give me something to do also." Ayame floated from the room behind his two friends. Hatori bid goodbye to Aya and Shigure and headed for Akito's home. He knocked loudly on the door, but there was no answer. He pulled back the sliding door to find an empty bed, and an empty room.

"Akito?" but there was no answer. Akito was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Abandoned

**Abandoned**

It was Monday night; Yuki had spent the whole night locked up in his room after his talk with Shigure. Shigure tapped at his sliding door to inform him that dinner had been served, and received the reply "I'm not hungry, I'm busy. Go away".

"You haven't got some young girl in there with you, have you Yuki?" Yuki's reply was given in the form of a large textbook, breaking his door in two and narrowly missing Shigure's head.

"Oh no! Not my precious house!" cried Shigure dramatically. "I was only suggesting that if it is a young pretty high school girl you are busy in there with, I think it's only fair for you to share…"

"I said leave me alone!" yelled Yuki through the gap in the door.

"Okay, Okay I'm going…" Shigure called dreamily as he floated along the corridor and down the stairs, humming merrily to himself.

Yuki returned to gazing out of his window. He watched the clouds float across the full moon and sighed. He had always loved the night sky. Then the noise of someone climbing through the door wreckage distracted him from his thought.

"Shigure, I already told you, I'm not hungry!" called Yuki angrily.

"Yuki?" called a quiet voice. "It's me, Tohru."

"Oh Miss Honda!" said Yuki, turning in his chair. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Shigure," he added apologetically, as he walked across his room and helped her climb over the broken bits of wood. She was carrying a tray filled with delicious smelling food she must have made for dinner that night. Yuki followed her over to his desk where she placed the tray and turned to face him.

"I know you haven't eaten anything since you came home so I thought I would make you some food to cheer you up. I also heard a loud bang and worried that you might have been hurt or something." She paused for a minute and then added quietly, "I know it's none of my business, but is there anything you want to talk about? You know I like to listen, so you can tell me anything. I swear, I won't tell anyone. That is if you tell me, you know… Oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I?" Yuki smiled and took a seat on his bed.

"That's fine Miss Honda, I don't mind. I'm sorry if you have been worried about me, but really, I'm fine." Tohru thought for a second and took a seat next to Yuki.

"I should hope so, but I'm not so sure. You haven't been to your secret base in a few days. I hope your fruit and vegetables are doing okay."

"Oh, yes, you're right. Maybe I'll go for a walk now and see how they're doing." Yuki got to his feet.

"Wait, Yuki, you haven't eaten your supper," said Tohru sadly, gazing at the tray of food on the desk.

"Oh I'm sorry to put you through all that effort Miss Honda, I just don't feel hungry tonight."

"I don't think the food will stay warm for very long, maybe I could give it to Kyo and Shigure…" Tohru got to her feet and picked up the tray. "But if you start to feel hungry at all just call me and I will make you something to eat, okay?" Yuki smiled and nodded.

Tohru left the room, and Yuki took one last look out of his window before following her down stairs. He pulled open the front door and took a deep breath of the fresh night air. It was so peaceful and calm, if not slightly cold.

Yuki stepped off the porch and made his way through the trees to his secret base. He gazed at the vegetables for a few seconds, before turning away and walking further through the forest, away from the house.

Eventually he reached a small clearing. There were several scattered tree trunks and a small pond in the centre. Yuki sat down on one of the tree trunks and gazed, deep in thought, at the glistening water. He had been sitting there for about half an hour when there was a rustle in the bushes. Yuki's head shot straight in the direction of the disturbance, but it stopped.

"Who's there?" he called. There was silence. Yuki got to his feet and walked over to the bush. "Hello?" He brushed branches and leaves out of the way so he could see behind the bush, and there laid Akina. Her clothes were torn; she was badly bruised and bleeding heavily from a cut on her forehead. Yuki's mouth gaped open. How on earth did she get here? And what exactly had happened to her?

He bent down on his knees and put one arm behind her back, and one under her legs. Slowly he got to his feet and carried Akina slowly to the small pond. He took off his jacket and covered her with it, wet his sleeve and dabbed gently at the cut on her forehead. Once he had cleaned away the blood, Yuki picked her up once more and carried her back to the house. Once he got there, he kicked at the door and Shigure came running.

"Yuki, must you destroy all of my precious doors–oh, my goodness. Quick, bring her in here." Shigure led Yuki into the living room where Kyo, Haru, Momiji and Tohru were all sitting watching television. They looked up to see a blood covered Yuki carrying a badly beaten Akina and jumped to their feet.

"Akina!" cried Tohru, as Yuki placed her gently on some cushions Shigure had laid out for her.

"You know her?" asked Kyo, startled.

"Yes she was in all my classes in middle school! Oh my gosh! Yuki what happened to her?"

"I don't know, I found her in the forest. She's really badly hurt."

"I'll call Hatori!" announced Shigure before disappearing into the hall. He then poked his head back around the door. "Hey Haru, take Momiji up stairs, he doesn't need to see this."

"Come on Momiji, follow me," said Haru, pulling the young rabbit to his feet.

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with Tohru!" he whined.

"No, there's no need for you to be here, come on." And Haru tugged Momiji from the room. Yuki watched them leave and turned back to Akina. He took her hand and felt her wrist for a pulse.

"She's alive," said Yuki. "But her pulse is really faint. She needs a doctor, fast."

Tears began running down Tohru's cheeks. She jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen. Kyo followed her. She dashed to the kitchen sink and began frantically looking for a flannel. When she couldn't find one, she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Kyo walked over to her and kneeled down. He brushed Tohru's hair from her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He then cupped her chin with his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything will be fine. You always get so stressed out, just relax and let that Hatori bastard take care of it." Tohru sniffed and gazed up at Kyo. He cared so much about her, and he was right, Akina would be okay, wouldn't she? Kyo leaned forward and kissed Tohru gently on the lips, before helping her to her feet. "Come on, let's go." He led her back into the living room. By now, Haru had returned and so had Shigure.

"Hari is on his way, but I don't know if he was very keen on the idea. He is only a doctor for members of the Sohma family, remember?"

"Ah who cares if she's not a Sohma? It's better than her dying!" said Kyo as he flopped onto one of the cushions by the table. Tohru knelt down next to him. He offered him her hand to hold. She took it and began squeezing it as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Gees Tohru not so hard would ya? I still wanna have the feeling in my hand you know."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried, blushing furiously. She let go of Kyo's hand and stared at her knees, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Aw you don't have to be like that, I didn't mean – I -" _I would give anything to be able to hug her right now_, thought Kyo. He settled for placing his arm around her waste as she rested her head on his shoulder. Mean while Yuki had his head in his hands. He was so scared he was almost shaking.

"Yuki, it's okay. She's going to be fine. Hatori will help her, you know he will," comforted Haru. He placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder, to try an ease his growing anxiety. Suddenly, a thought hit Yuki that caused him to jump to his feet in horror.

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

"What did you say Yuki?" asked Shigure curiously.

"It's all my fault," he repeated, before running as fast as he could from the room. He flew through the front door, narrowly missing Hatori as he went.

"Yuki slow down before you hurt someone," Hatori called after him, although clearly realising he was being ignored, as Yuki sped into the trees and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" asked Kyo from the living room, just as Hari entered.

"I think I have a fair idea…" said Shigure quietly.

"I'm going after him," Haru announced. He then got to his feet and left the room.

Hatori placed his case of equipment carefully on the floor next to Akina. First he checked her pulse, and then he pulled out different pieces of equipment and began examining her. The only noise in the room being Tohru's quiet sobbing onto Kyo's shoulder. Shigure glanced worriedly from Hari to Akina and back again.

Meanwhile, Haru was searching the forest, looking around trees and calling Yuki's name. Eventually he heard a small reply of "I'm here", and turned to find Yuki huddled next to a tree trunk, staring deep in thought at the small pond in front of him.

"Yuki, what's going on?" asked Haru calmly as he sat down next to his friend.

"It's entirely my fault that this happened to Miss Saito," Yuki replied quietly, not taking his eyes of the glittering water. Haru stared at Yuki.

"Did you just say, Miss _Saito_?" asked Haru bewildered.

"Yes, I did. What is it about that name that causes such a reaction from you and Shigure?"

"You mean you don't know?" said Haru, even more shocked than before.

"Know what, Haru?"

"You don't know about the Saito/Sohma feud, do you?"

"What? Since when? How could I not know?!" asked a startled Yuki.

"They have been fighting for years! Since long before we were born. I don't know what about, but I remember we were always told to keep away from the Saito children when growing up. But you wouldn't know that… because you spent all of your time inside with your asthma…" Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Akina, the girl he had known since middle school, and a fellow student council member, had all along been an enemy of his own family.

"Oh no…" Yuki whispered; his eyes wide. "Haru… She found out about the curse…"

"What! How?"

"You remember earlier when you walked in on us after the meeting? When she was passed out? Well, she had seen me transform, which caused her to faint." Haru nodded slowly. It all made sense now.

"Oh… I get it. Hey, Yuki… You and that girl, you weren't… were you?"

"No," said Yuki quickly, his cheeks turning pink. Haru nodded, although unconvinced. "I think we should go back to the house. Hatori is there now, we better go see what's happening." They both got to their feet and made their way back through the forest.

"H-Hatori?" said Tohru weakly. "S-she is okay… isn't she?"

"If you're asking me if she is going to live, the answer would be yes, but if you are asking me if she is unharmed, I can't answer as yet," said Hatori as Haru and Yuki entered. Yuki saw Akina lying there and fell to his knees beside her. He looked at Hatori, who was gently dabbing the cut on her fore head.

"Would you like any help?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yes Yuki, you could continue cleaning this scratch. I'll check for any fractures."

"Fractures?" repeated Tohru frantically. "Oh no! What if she has broken something? Then she won't be able to go to school and she'll have to go to hospital and stay there for a long time and she might need crutches and she won't be able to do any of her school work and she'll fall behind and she might have to repeat this year!"

"Tohru, breathe would ya? It wouldn't be that bad," said Kyo. Tohru sniffed sadly and continued watching Hatori examine her friend.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any breakages, but I have a feeling she has a badly sprained wrist. I think that's the worse of the –" Hatori stopped. He had just noticed a puddle of blood underneath where Akina lay. He slowly rolled up her shirt to find a deep gash in the side of her stomach. Yuki gasped and Tohru let out a small scream, covering her eyes.

Shigure ran quickly to the laundry room. Haru followed him and they returned, each with a large pile of towels and cloths. They dropped them on the floor next to Akina. Tohru was sobbing loudly, her face buried in Kyo's shoulder.

"Kyo, take Tohru upstairs," said Shigure. Kyo glared at him, but obeyed him nonetheless. Hatori took one of the towels and pressed it to Akina's wound.

"This girl needs to go to the hospital," he said firmly. "Shigure, help me carry Miss. Saito to the car." Hatori and Shigure slowly raised Akina from the ground and edged from the room, careful not to move her too much. Yuki and Haru made to follow, but Shigure turned back to them.

"I think it would be best if you two stayed here," he said mournfully.

"No, this is my fault. I need to go with her," said Yuki determinedly.

"Okay fine, but Haru, you need to stay here and watch Momiji." Haru nodded slowly and watched them carry the girl from the house and place her gently in the back seat of Hatori's car.

Yuki climbed in with her and rested Akina's head on his lap. He stroked her hair slowly as they drove to the nearest hospital; none of them spoke the whole journey there. Even Shigure was finding it hard to make light of this situation, and he had no way to comfort the tortured Yuki.

The hospital was crowded, overflowing with the sick and wounded. Shigure carried Akina into the emergency room, Hatori marching by his side. As they reached the front desk Hatori explained to the receptionist what had happened and she pointed them in the direction of the emergency rooms. Yuki found himself almost having to run to keep up with Hatori and Shigure as they pounded down the corridor in search of a free cubical. Finally they found one, and Shigure laid the injured girl on the white bed sheets, which instantly became stained with her blood. Hatori was explaining in a hurried voice what had happened to a doctor beyond the curtain. Yuki took the seat positioned next to the bed and took hold of Akina's lifeless hand. After a few seconds, Yuki felt a small grasp of his hand, and looked down to find Akina's eyes slowly fluttering.

"Shigure, I think she's waking up," whispered Yuki hopefully. He was now leaning over her, willing for the life to return to her. Slowly Akina's eyes flickered opened and she gazed up at Yuki.

"W-What's going on?" she said quieter than a whisper, tears glazing her brown eyes. Yuki didn't know what to say, all he could do was look down with wide eyes at fellow student council member. Shigure appeared at his side and smiled kindly at the girl.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "You were badly hurt, but Yuki found you, and so we brought you here." Akina's eyes searched the room. She looked at Yuki, then Shigure, and then to the shadow of two men standing outside of her cubical. Hatori pull back the curtain and entered with the doctor, who walked straight over to Akina and began checking her over.

"I think it would be best if you two left the room," he said to Yuki and Shigure, carefully cutting Akina's blood stained jumper in order to remove it. They nodded and obeyed.

Yuki found a seat along the corridor whilst Shigure went to get them both a cup of tea. Yuki rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. _Who could it have been?_ He thought to himself, frustration coursing through him. _Who would want to do such a thing? _Yuki rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Who could it have been?" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding

**Bonding**

It had been exactly one week since that night. The night Yuki had found Akina, beaten and broken, hidden in the woods.

Yuki had been visiting her in hospital every day, often followed by Tohru and a reluctant Kyo, and once even Shigure and Hatori had accompanied him. Akina was expected to be leaving the hospital this afternoon, and Yuki had spent the entire day with her, helping her pack up the few belongings her family had dropped in for her through the week, and awaiting her families arrival to take her home.

Although Yuki had spent the majority of visiting hours with Akina, he was yet to see any of her family, and was beginning to wonder when exactly they had been coming. Akina assured him they had been visiting; they were just very busy people and didn't have the time to come during regular visiting hours. Yuki had felt a growing curiosity towards this issue, but had brushed it off. He some how felt almost responsible for Miss. Saito's current situation, which is why he had spent so much time at the hospital watching over her.

"You know Yuki; I want to thank you for all that you have done for me this past week. You have been a real help," said Akina quietly as she watched him putting the last of her books into her over-night bag.

"Really, it's nothing Miss. Saito. It is the very least I could do," he replied, blushing slightly. Akina smiled. She felt her own cheeks turn slightly red. "The Prince" the girls at school called him. He had fan clubs and crazy student stalkers. She had never really seen what all the fuss was about before, but now she realised, he really is like a Prince after all.

"Will your family be arriving soon?" Yuki asked, looking up at her from where he knelt, zipping up the bag.

"Oh," said Akina, returning from her thoughts. "I'm not sure really. Is there some where you need to be? You know you can go. I'll be fine. I'm sure they will be here soon." Yuki frowned.

"I'm not going to leave you Miss. Saito, I'll wait with you. I have no where I need to be, I am happy just to stay here, with you," said Yuki. Then realising how what he had said sounded, he added "Until your parents get here, that is." He coughed and got to his feet. Akina smiled.

"I think I'll go and get some tea, would you like some Miss. Saito?"

"Akina, and yes, I would love some thankyou." Yuki nodded and drew back the curtain to find Tohru standing there. He jumped back slightly in shock.

"Miss. Honda!"

"Oh, Yuki! I'm so sorry I scared you, I was just coming to see Akina before she went home." Yuki smiled and shook his head.

"Its fine," he pulled the curtain open further and stepped aside, allowing her to enter. Kyo sulked slowly behind her.

"What are you looking at, stupid rat?" he spat at Yuki.

"Nothing," he replied simply. He pushed past Kyo and began heading down the corridor towards the canteen.

"Hey!" yelled Kyo after him. "What was that? You can't just walk away!"

"This is a hospital Kyo, have you no shame?" Yuki replied. He glared at Kyo before continuing down the corridor. Tohru walked over to the chair beside Akina's bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Tohru; really, there was no need for you to come all the way down here." Kyo snorted and glared down the corridor, watching the corner Yuki had just turned down.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly not come and visit you on your last day in hospital! I would be such a terrible friend! No really I waned to come and see you and make sure you are okay. Oh, and I brought some snacks for you too just in case you were hungry." Tohru placed a plastic bag on her lap and pulled out some delicious looking food packed up in little plastic containers.

"Tohru, you shouldn't have!" said Akina, sitting up in her bed and adjusting her pillows.

"You know, Yuki has been spending a lot of time here, I was beginning to wonder if he wanted to come home at all," Tohru laughed, handing Akina the containers and some chopsticks.

"Really?" she asked, it was at that moment she realised how much she had been blushing this past week.

"You two must be really close friends now, huh?"

"Oh, well, yes. I guess so." Akina laughed awkwardly; inwardly wishing she could be left alone for a while. She then looked up to find Yuki entering her cubical, holding four cups of tea. He handed one to Tohru, Akina and then held out Kyo's. Kyo looked at it suspiciously for a few seconds, before snatching it from Yuki and splashing dots of tea onto the floor.

"Would you be more careful?" said Yuki irritably.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Kyo, slamming him cup onto the nearest side table.

"Oh dear," said Tohru anxiously. "Please don't fight. What if some one hears you? You might get thrown out." Kyo glared at Yuki. _It's all that dumb rats fault_, he thought venomously. They all waited in silence for a few minutes before Akina decided to break the ice.

"So… um, awkward questions but I was just wondering. Kyo, are you a member of the zodiac too?" the minute the words left her mouth, she wished she hadn't said anything at all. All three of her friends turned and stared at her, with different expressions one ach of their faces.

"How the hell does she know?" Kyo yelled at Yuki, who looked as though he wished she had said nothing also.

"You know about the curse?" Tohru asked excitedly. Akina nodded. "Oh this is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Now there's someone else that knows! I have some one else I can talk to about it without worrying I might accidentally tell some one about the Sohma secret." Tohru was practically beaming. "But… how did you find out?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I, um…" Akina began nervously, looking over at Yuki, hoping he would cut in and save her. And he did.

"I told her," he said.

"You WHAT?" shouted Kyo. He was clearly furious, so much so Akina could almost see the veins in his neck pulsing.

"I –"

"I think it's time that you three went home," said a voice from behind the curtain. He slowly entered the room. It was Hatori. "I need to talk to Akina – alone," he added, looking over at Yuki, who looked horror-struck.

"You aren't going to –" he began, but Hatori cut him off.

"Yuki, leave." He held open the curtain and Kyo and Tohru exited. Yuki made for the gap in the curtain, but turned back to Akina just before he left. His eyes looked worried, and then he slowly turned away and walked out. Hatori closed the curtains and walked at snail's pace towards Akina. He then took the seat that had previously been occupied by Tohru.

"I'm not going to play games with you Miss. Saito. You know of the ongoing feud between Saito and Sohma house?" Akina was slightly surprised by Hatori's forwardness, but nodded nonetheless. "Well then, I must ask you, have you told any one in your family about the zodiac curse?" the cold stare in his eyes scared her. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I haven't," Akina said quietly.

"Is that the truth?" Hatori asked with such force it sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed, breathing heavily.

"It is; I don't speak with my family." Hatori stared strait into Akina's eyes. She suddenly got the strange feeling that he was looking deep inside her, rather than at her, as though he was reading her every thought.

"Miss. Saito, I may have to erase your memory. We cannot risk you telling someone about the curse and having our secret exposed." There was a long pause.

"M-Mr. Sohma, I swear," Akina's eyes were big and pleading. "I will never tell a soul… but, it's okay, you can erase my memory… If you are worried about your secret, I understand. I'm just happy to have met such wonderful people. You saved my life, Mr. Sohma, and I will be forever grateful." Akina eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

"…But," she added no louder than a whisper. "If I forget, Yuki and the others… they won't forget me… will they? I don't want them too forget about me…" A small tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, but no, that's selfish… isn't it?" A wave of guilt suddenly flooded over Hatori. Here was this girl who had innocently stumbled across the curse. It was not her fault that she had found out, nor was it Yuki's. Hari suddenly had a flashback of something someone had once said to him. "It's okay; you can erase my memory, I guess I finally know the reason, I've been wondering why it was you never wanted to hold me. It's because you were afraid, is that it? You were afraid of what would happen if I found out. That's why you keep your distance from people, especially the ones you love. But you don't have to be afraid, not of me. Hatori, I'm so glad to have met you, and I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you. I want stay with you…" His memory slowly faded away, and with it, Hatori's determination to punish this girl. He got to his feet and walked towards the curtain. He pulled it back to find Yuki pacing anxiously outside. Yuki looked up at Hatori; he saw a mixture of anger and worry in Yuki's violet eyes.

"What have you done to her?" he asked furiously.

"Nothing," Hatori replied bluntly. He then turned and walked down the corridor, past Kyo and Tohru sitting together on one of the visitor benches, and pushed open the double doors; exiting the ward. Yuki sat at the foot of Akina's bed and looked at her. She felt his gaze burning and looked away.

"He didn't… He didn't do anything. He was going to… but he didn't." She chanced a look back at Yuki. He was now looking at the floor, he looked confused.

"Did he, or, did you say… anything…?" Yuki willed her to understand what he meant.

"I… um, I don't think so?" Akina frowned, trying to remember their conversation, and then it hit her. "Well… I told him I hadn't told my family, and that I don't speak with them anymore."

"You don't?" Yuki interjected. Akina shook her head and continued.

"He then said he may have to erase my memory. Then I swore I would never tell a soul, but it was okay, he could erase my memory, if he was worried about the secret. I was just happy to have met… such wonderful people." Yuki looked up into Akina's eyes. He saw that they were filling with tears that slowly spilled out down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and laughed awkwardly. Yuki reached forward and took her hand.

"I think you're wonderful too," he added quietly, not meeting her eyes. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Akina smiled and felt her heart warm. She took his hand in both of hers, and they stayed like that until the nurse arrived, telling them that they should be packed up and ready to go. Akina slowly climbed out of her bed, with Yuki's help, and picked up the overnight bag Yuki had packed for her earlier.

"Well I better get changed," she said, unzipping the bag. Yuki nodded and made for the curtain.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you," he said, turning back to face her. "If you aren't in contact with your family anymore, then, who brought all of your things? And, who is coming to pick you up?" Akina opened her mouth, but Yuki's question had just been answered when a tall slim blonde woman strutted into the cubical.

"You still aren't ready? Hurry up, I have some where to be." She spat before turning and walking to the nearest seat in the corridor.

"Well, I'll let you change," said Yuki quietly, pulling the curtains closed.

"She's my sister!" Akina called over the cubical.

"Your _sister_?" Yuki replied, more than a little shocked as he threw the curtains back open again. Akina nodded sadly.

"She doesn't talk to mother and father either, so she's my only option really…" Yuki nodded, and closed the curtains once more. He then turned and looked over at the woman sitting by the drinks machine. She was talking to someone angrily on her mobile phone. There was a nurse standing in front of her, trying to explain that mobiles were not allowed in hospitals, and pointing to a sign demonstrating such, but the woman just waved her away and continued her discussion. The nurse eventually gave up. _How could they be related?_ Yuki thought, then he remember himself and Ayame. Yuki shook his head, _now I know how…_He watched the woman strut down the corridor and out of the ward; Akina emerged from the cubical and sighed. She looked up at Yuki, who found himself drawn to her outfit. She was wearing a short pleated shirt and a pretty blouse. Consciously she pulled her jacket around herself, and Yuki realised he had been staring. She walked over to him and stood there for a few seconds, before braving a kiss on the cheek (being careful not to get to close and cause him to transform) and a quick thankyou, before turning and quickly heading over to where Tohru and Kyo still waited. She gave Tohru a hug and gave a small wave to Kyo, who nodded and looked away uninterestedly. Akina turned back to Yuki one last time and waved shyly, before dashing down the remainder of the corridor and exiting the ward. Yuki still felt the spot where she had kissed him burn, but shook it off and walked over to Tohru.

"I'm so glad she's okay," she said happily. "But we better go now, I'll make some dinner, I bet you guys are starving!" It was then that Yuki realised just how hungry he really was.

"Come on, lets go," said Kyo, taking Tohru's hand and marching from the ward. Yuki followed, his head still swimming with thoughts. _What a day_, he thought, _I never thought things could be this complicated…_


	5. Chapter 5 Hope

**Hope**

"Yuki, telephone!" cried Shigure from down stairs. Yuki rolled off his bed and walked drowsily to the landing.

"Who is it?" he groaned, still half asleep. He was not a morning person.

"I do believe it is young Miss. Akina," Shigure replied playfully. Yuki suddenly felt more awake and marched down the stairs. He took the telephone from Shigure and waited until he had gone back into his office and closed the door before he spoke.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Yuki? It's me, Akina," beamed the voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Hello Miss. Saito, it's nice to hear from you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thankyou. But I was just wondering if you, Tohru and Kyo would all like to go to the park with me for a picnic today." Yuki was surprised, but pleased.

"That sounds wonderful! But really, we shouldn't put you to all that trouble. You have only been out of hospital for a few days."

"Oh no, It's no trouble. I'm offering," Akina replied sweetly. Yuki paused for a minute.

"Okay, if you are offering. It would be nice to see you again, too. Plus I'm sure Tohru will insist on bringing something anyway."

"That's great! How about we meet by the fountain at about noon?"

"Great, we'll see you then." Yuki clicked down the phone and sighed. He couldn't help but smile as we wandered into the kitchen to find Tohru making breakfast.

"Oh, Morning Yuki! You're up early. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please Miss. Honda," he replied as he walked over to where she stood. "How would you like to come to the park with me today? Miss. Saito is preparing a picnic for us. Oh yes, and the cat is invited too," he added as Kyo mooched into the room.

"What did you just say about me?" he yelled.

"How can you be in the mood to fight at this time in the morning?" Yuki retorted, brushing past him and entering the lounge room. Kyo glared after him, but then turned to Tohru.

"Need some help?" he asked dully.

"Oh no, I'm fine, you can go and wait if you like, breakfast is almost ready." Kyo walked towards Tohru and looked over her shoulder to see what she was making.

"Don't tell me that's…"

"Leak porridge?" Tohru clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh Kyo I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! I'll make you something else, I promise, just wait one second." Tohru dashed around the room, collecting items such a bowls and cutlery. She then stopped and looked at Kyo.

"It's okay, I'll make my own," Kyo couldn't help but smirk at Tohru's expression.

"Akina! Would you hurry up and make breakfast already? I'm starving!" yelled a pretty blonde woman in her twenties from the living room.

"If you can't be patient, come and make your own!" Akina called back from the kitchen. She was in the middle of preparing two bowls of leak porridge when the door bell sounded.

"Could you get that?" said the woman from her seat in front of the television, by the kotatsu. Akina pulled a scandalised face that her sister didn't see, before shuffling through the living room, ("You owe me," she spat as she passed her.) and went to answer the door. It was a man holding a parcel. He held out his clip board for Akina to sign, then she closed the door and re-entered the lounge.

"You know, for a model, you are the laziest woman I have ever met in my whole entire life," said Akina, throwing the parcel at her sister; which she caught just in time. "And please, pick up your clothes!" she added, kicking her way through the piles of dirty clothing. Akina disappeared into the kitchen, and then returned with a tray holding two bowls. She placed one in front of her sibling, and took the other for herself. The room they were in was cramped, but homely. They lived in a small flat, not far from Akina's school. There was minimal furniture, some of the paint was coming off the walls and there was a distinct animal smell coming from the pet shop below; but what more could they expect? After leaving home, the sisters didn't have much money. All that they received was a miniature care package from their grandmother once a week; which usually contained several tinned foods, a quick letter and a weekly allowance, which was usually just enough to cover the school fees and food expenses.

"Hey Akisame, was there anything… extra, in the package?" asked Akina quietly, although the note of hope in her voice wasn't hard to miss. Akisame sighed and shook her head. Akina nodded sadly and gazed down at her food.

"'Kina I wish you wouldn't get your hopes up like that, you know mother and father. The day they try and contact us I'll… do something stupid or what ever that saying is." Akina smirked at her sister and shoved her lightly.

"I just wish that… sometimes, maybe…" Akina sighed.

"I know what you mean, but you gotta move on, they aren't worth your tears." Akisame slurped her porridge and wound up with a dot at the end of her nose. Akina laughed out loud but quickly covered her mouth.

"What?" her sister asked, raising her eyebrow.

"N-nothing," Akina stammered, struggling to stifle her amusement. Akisame frowned and shook her head. They both continued eating, Akina refusing to admit what had stemmed her sudden hilarity.

"Oh shut up and get out," Akisame yelled after Akina as she cleared away their bowls in the kitchen sink.

"Gladly!" Akina called back, picking up her picnic basket and heading for the front door. "I'll be back later," she called over her shoulder, pulling open the door and leaving the house. Akisame shook her head and looked around the room. _I really should pick up some of these clothes_, she mused, before continuing watching her TV show.

Akina strolled along the park pathway, heading toward the fountain. She felt light and peaceful for the first time in weeks. It was a Saturday, Akina's favourite day, and better yet, it was spring. A light breeze blew through her hair as she approached the fountain and took a seat on the cold stone feature. Slowly she placed her picnic basket by her feet and looked around. The flowers were in bloom and the trees flushed a brilliant shade of green. The sounds, the smells, Akina could stay there forever. She allowed her head to tilt backwards as she took in the beautifully blue, cloudless sky. She dipped her fingers in the fountain water and watched the ripples expand. And there she stayed, waiting; waiting for her friends. Akina knew she was a little early, but she enjoyed the wait. It had been a while since a day this beautiful had graced her in such a way. Suddenly, a cough near by shook Akina from her day dreams. She looked around to find Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all staring at her. She jumped to her feet.

"Oh! Hello, I'm so sorry. I was just…" she shook her head and trailed away. "Well, let's go, shall we?" Yuki smiled at Akina. She blushed, looking some what uncomfortable and picked up her picnic basket. "I know the perfect place." They all followed her across the field to a secluded corner of the park. It was surrounded by flower beds, and the large willow tree hid it from the rest of the area.

"This is beautiful!" Toru exclaimed, letting go of Kyo's hand and finding a spot to sit. Kyo grunted and followed her. He sat cross-legged and rested his chin in hand, looking only as irritable as usual. Yuki placed a picnic basket on the soft grass and kneeled to the floor. Akina placed her basket next to his and sat next to him.

"It's such a beautiful day," said Tohru in awe, as she gazed up at the clear sky. Akina smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

"It is, really, and how did you find this place, Miss. Saito? It's wonderful," added Yuki. He glanced side ways at Akina and smiled. She found herself blushing again. _Why do I always get so shy around him? _She thought irritably. Akina saw a small box of chicken sushi appear under her nose. She looked up to find Tohru waving it happily at her.

"Is this for me?" Akina asked in amazement, taking the small container.

"Of course!" Tohru beamed, she then continued to hand out the rest of the food. Akina held the box as though it was some sort of sacred item.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked quietly so only she could hear, "Don't you like sushi?"

"Oh yes! Of course I do. It's just, it looks so beautiful I don't know if I should eat it or save it." Yuki laughed.

"I think you are supposed to eat it." He smiled, opening his own boxed Sushi and pulling apart his chopsticks.

"Oh no!" Akina cried, clapping her hand to her forehead. "I knew I forgot something! I didn't bring any chopsticks…" The words had barely escaped her when Tohru was holding out a pair of chopsticks.

"I always bring spares," she giggled. Akina was in a happy state of shock. She took the chopsticks and throughout the meal, thanked Tohru maybe several times more than she need have.

"Really, its fine," Tohru said for nearing the fifth time. Kyo was still stuffing his face, and Yuki had carefully placed his containers back into his basket. He was now watching Akina finish the last of her sushi. She hadn't noticed until she looked up and found herself in eye contact, which she quickly broke, feeling self conscious.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, blushing furiously and covering her mouth with her hand. Yuki smiled and shook his head.

"No," he said simply. Akina was about to ask, _well then why were you looking at me like that?_ But stopped herself and felt her cheeks burn.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Tohru announced. "Would anyone like to come with me?" Kyo got to his feet.

"You aren't leaving me here with that dumb rat, I'm coming."

"Akina?"

"Oh, I think I'll stay here for a while if that's alright." Akina didn't really want to leave her spot just yet. Yuki looked from Tohru to Akina and back again.

"I think I might stay too," he said quietly. Akina looked at him, _is he staying because of me?_

"Okay, well we'll see you guys soon, okay?" said Tohru, before heading across the field, holding hands with Kyo. Akina suddenly felt strangely conscious of her posture and straitened her back. She then crawled over to her picnic basket and pretended to be organising the empty containers inside. She felt Yuki's eyes on the back of her head, but was determined not to be fazed by his presence.

"Um, Miss. Akina, what are you doing?" She had just realised all she had done was take out the same box about three times and place it back inside again.

"Oh, err, nothing," she replied, closing the basket and pushing it away. She turned to face Yuki and bit her tongue. He was looking strait at her. Akina gulped hard and tried to think of something to say. "Wasn't Tohru sushi delicious? I mean I haven't had sushi that tasted so good in a very long time. I've always loved sushi, have you? My favourite is chicken too. What's yours?" _Oh god, I'm rambling about sushi,_ Akina felt like running and hiding amongst the flowerbeds.

"Chicken," said Yuki after a short pause. Akina at first felt confused, then she realised what he meant. She smiled and nodded. Yuki smiled too. It was at least a whole minute before either of them said anything.

"Do you feel like going for a walk?" Yuki asked. he was gazing out onto the field. Akina felt the breeze sweep through her hair and climbed to her feet.

"Sure," she said happily. Yuki pushed up from the ground and brushed the long willow branches from their path. Akina followed him closely. They walked for several minutes, neither saying anything, both in their own worlds, when Akina felt a hand brush against her own. She looked down to see Yuki arm slowly swaying by her own. She quickly snapped her head back up and looked strait ahead. _That must have been an accident_, she thought nervously. A few seconds later, the same thing happened again, only this time, Yuki took holding her hand. Akina felt her heart leap in an almost painful way. Yuki was looking at her, she caught his eye and he smiled. It was a different smile to the one she had seen earlier. This one was more… warm. It was tender, gentle, and heart-warming. Akina flicked her hair behind her shoulder and they continued to walk, hand in hand, until the sky turned a pinkish colour. They met Kyo and Tohru back under the willow. Akina bid goodbye to her friends and headed for the park gate. With a light picnic basket, and an equally light heart, Akina floated home in a cloud of bliss. _What a day…_


	6. Chapter 6 Distress

**Distress**

Despite Akina's serene state, when she arrived home, it all came crashing down. She opened the door quietly with her key, not knowing if her sister has fallen asleep in front of the television again. Slowly she crept into the living room to find it empty and none-the-less _tidy_. Akina felt like she had walked into the wrong house. She looked around. The walls were still the same, the furniture was still minimal and there was still the distinct animal smell. But something felt different. The clothes were gone, but it wasn't that that was bothering her.

"Akisame?" she called nervously, making her way through the room and into the kitchen. "Aki, are you home?" Once again there was so answer. Akina figured maybe she had gone for a walk or gone to see a friend. She turned to leave the kitchen, but then spotted a note placed at the edge of the counter. She reached out and picked it up. It was definitely her sister's untidy drawl.

Kina,

Got some bad news today. Natsu Called, Grandma died. She said she's been sick for ages but I never knew, did you? Now I'm worried.

If you are wondering where I've gone, I'm looking for work. Anything will do, we just need the money. I suggest you do too; I'm not going to be doing _all_ the work.

I should be back around eight.

Aki

Xxx

Akina felt like a weight had just been dropped in the pit of her stomach. All thoughts of her wonderful day were pushed to the back of her mind. She looked up at the clock. The time was quarter to seven. Akina walked through the living room and to the front door. She took her old jacket from the battered coat hanger and pulled open the door. The sooner she finds work, the better.

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo arrived home just as night began to fall. The house was peaceful and Shigure was working in his study. Yuki felt strange, but in a good way. He felt light and happy. It was almost as if he wasn't himself anymore. He walked up to his room and sat at the window sill, watching the last of the sun fade from view, and the clear blue moon glow in the night sky.

"I'm going to work now," Yuki heard Tohru call from the front door.

"I'll walk you," he heard Kyo volunteer. The door slid open and then closed behind them, and Yuki watched them walk along the path and out of sight.

"Hey Kyo, do you think that Yuki and Akina are… um, well, I mean…" asked Tohru curiously.

"Ah who cares?" said Kyo spitefully. "As long as it keeps that damn rat out the house, I'm happy." Tohru nodded slowly, still deep in thought.

"Hey would you stop that already? If you weren't going to talk at all I may as well not have walked you." Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said coyly. The street lamps lit the path ahead an eerie yellowish colour. There were large bushes at one side of them, and the main road at the other. There weren't many cars at this time of night. Tohru suddenly got the shivers, so Kyo put his arm around her and pulled her close. Tohru blushed and smiled. She felt so lucky to have someone like Kyo to look out for her. Kyo suddenly stopped. Tohru looked up inquisitively.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hey isn't that your friend? That girl we were with today?" Tohru looked strait ahead and saw Akina walking along the path towards them. Her head was bent and she was dragging her feet.

"Akina?" called Tohru. The girl looked up. Akina was shocked to see Tohru and Kyo out in the city at this time. Tohru came running over, closely followed by her companion.

"Hello Tohru, Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"We were gonna ask you the same thing," said Kyo suspiciously.

"Me? Oh I'm just… taking a walk! You know, the night air, it gets me pumped up!" Kyo raised his eyes brows at her. Tohru looked saddened.

"Akina, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Akina bowed her head.

"I… I need to find a job," she said quietly. Tohru nodded.

"Well I'm on my way to work now. How about you come with me and you can see if there are any jobs available there!" Akina's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Tohru beamed. "Let's go." So the three of them walked through the city. After a short time they arrived outside the large Sohma building.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Akina. "You really work here?" she asked, turning to Tohru.

"Yep, sure do. I'm a cleaner!" she beamed. Akina's face fell. She suddenly had a flash back of her house before her sister had spontaneously decided to tidy up. _But any job is better than no job_, she told herself.

"I'll come and pick you up," Kyo said, kissing Tohru and the cheek. He then placed his hands in his pockets and walked back down the street. Tohru then led Akina into the large building, Akina looked around. The reception area was huge, and she guessed these must be some sort of business offices.

They took the elevator to the fifth floor where Tohru found one of the other cleaning ladies. She appeared to be the head custodial officer, or so her badge stated.

"Miss. Fujoko, I don't suppose you have any jobs available?" Tohru asked hopefully. The woman looked at Akina and surveyed her for a minute.

"Ah heck, we could use all the help we can get," said the lady cheerfully. "Welcome aboard!" Akina smiled awkwardly and took the mop and bucket the woman was offering her. "Tohru could you take miss -"

"Saito, Akina," Akina chirped

"- Miss Akina, to the uniform closet?"

"Sure thing!" said Tohru eagerly. She then lead Akina to a small room down the corridor and helped her pick out her size overalls.

"You never told me you needed a job," said Tohru as she held up a dirty uniform and began batting the dust from it. "How come?"

"Oh, I didn't really know I needed one. It was sort of a last minute thing," said Akina, turning her back. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't really want Tohru or the others to know about her current situation. She still hadn't come to terms with it herself. Her grandmother had been one of the very few Saito's to stay in touch with Akina and Akisame after they had left. They had 2 sisters and a brother. Their brother, Haruko, was the eldest of the family, then it was Akisame, then Akina was between the other two sisters; Natsu and Fuyu. _Talk about middle child_, she thought bitterly.

"Here," said Tohru, handing Akina the overalls. "These should fit you. Go try them on and I'll meet you on the third floor, okay?" Akina nodded and left the room, Tohru had pointed out the toilets and so she entered. She looked around and understood why they needed so many cleaners. The tiles were chipped, the floors were wet and the smell was terrible. Akina changed as quickly as possible and ran to the elevator, narrowly missing a small blonde boy wearing bring pink pants and a jazzy top.

"Wha- Oh I'm so sorry!" said Akina breathlessly.

"Its okay!" beamed the boy. "I'm Momiji Sohma, do you know Tohru Honda?" another Sohma, thought Akina. I wonder if he is a member of the zodiac.

"Yes I know Tohru," she replied. "Are you looking for her?" Momiji nodded. "Okay I'll take you to her." They both entered the elevator. The boy rocked back and forth on his heals and Akina stood awkwardly waiting for it to reach the third floor. There was a loud 'ping' and the doors drew open.

"Tohru!" cried the boy as he ran towards her, but stopped himself about a foot away, careful not to transform.

"Hello Momiji," Tohru giggled. "I see you have met Akina?" Momiji turned to Akina and his eyes lit up.

"You're the girl from Shigure's house! I remember you! How are you feeling?" he added quietly. Akina was a little confused, but she guessed he must have been there the night Yuki found her in the woods.

"I'm much better, thankyou," she whispered back playfully. The boy grinned excitedly, still rocking back and forth. The three of them then set to work cleaning. Akina wasn't used to these kinds of chores, but got the hang of it after a little help from Tohru. After several hours of mopping and polishing, which seemed to go rather quickly, Akina's shift ended and she was free to go home.

As she walked through the dimly lit streets everything became a blur. For the first time that night Akina was able to stop and take in that her dearest grandmother had passed away. Tears spilled down her rosy cheeks as she swayed down the street. Her feet were aching and she longed just to go to bed and cry. Eventually she reached her home and found the door unlocked. As soon as it creaked open she heard her sister's thundering footsteps. The next thing Akina knew she had dropped her things and was hugging her sister tightly, sobbing on her shoulder. They were both crying.

"I was so worried," Akisame whispered softly. She gently pulled away and looked Akina in the eyes. Akina saw her makeup had run and she was looking far from a model at this moment in time. But all that mattered right now was that they had each other.

"We'll be okay," Akina whispered, brushing her sister's hair from her eyes and hugging her once more. _We'll be okay…_

**For those of you who may have, or may not have, noticed, I did indeed name each of the sisters after seasons. Well, not exactly. Here are their name meanings:**

**Akina – Spring Flower (she is the second youngest)**

**Akisame – Autumn Rain (she is the second oldest)**

**Natsu – Child born in the summer (she is the third oldest)**

**Fuyu – Winter (she is the youngest)**

**And their brother:**

**Haruko – First Born (he is the oldest)**

**Those meaning might not be exact, don't shoot me if they aren't, but they are near enough!**


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**Secrets**

Yuki awoke Monday morning to the distant sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over; _why is my alarm on? It's Sunday, isn't it? No wait, It's a bank holiday… _Yuki then had a flash back of himself turning on his alarm the previous night. _Oh yeah, I guess I need to get out of bed then... _Yuki slowly sat up and looked around his room groggily. Once his eyes had focussed he climbed to his feet and blindly pulled on his school uniform. It was the same every morning. Half of the time he didn't know what he was doing. It was routine that enabled him to get ready subconsciously.

Once he had collected his books and placed them roughly into his backpack Yuki slumped downstairs. He could smell Tohru's delicious cooking as he entered the kitchen and took a deep breath, soaking it in. Tohru turned to see him enter and beamed.

"Morning Yuki! I hope you are hungry," she said happily as she tended to the porridge mix. Yuki didn't have the energy to reply; he just walked through the room and collapsed onto the Kotatsu besides Kyo.

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Kyo as Yuki rested his head on his shoulder. Yuki snapped his head up, his eyes still half shut.

"Shut up you stupid cat or you will wake the whole house up," he spat before resting his head on the table. Kyo was furious, but knew if he said anymore Yuki would really do some damage to him, so just sat silently brooding until Tohru arrived with their breakfast. She smiled at the sight of Yuki sleeping and placed his bowl carefully next to him, cautious not to wake him. She then passed Kyo his bowl and took a seat next to her own.

"Poor Yuki is having trouble waking up again," she whispered to Kyo.

"Ah, who cares?" he said loudly. Yuki stirred and Kyo prepared himself for a hard hit across the head, but Yuki merely glared at him and turned his head away. He then quickly raised his head.

"Miss Honda? Do you know what the date is?" he asked.

"Oh, um… I think its March 15th?" she said uncertainly. Yuki then suddenly jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry Miss. Honda; I have some where I need to be. I'll be back later." He then left the room.

"What's up with him?" Kyo asked, before forcing a large sushi roll into his mouth. Tohru frowned.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I'm a little worried."

"Ah forget him," said Kyo. "You always worry about everyone else. Try worrying about yourself for a change." Tohru looked down at her plate of food.

"I just hope he's okay…" she said sadly.

Yuki turned one final corner before arriving outside the large iron gates of the cemetery. His body felt heavy as he wandered through the grave yard. The sky was grey and murky; the forecast had said it was going to rain later. Yuki looked the rows of flowerbeds as he walked along the path. The flowers seemed to loose their beauty on a day like today, although Yuki was in no mood to admire nature. He then came to the familiar spot and stopped. The leaves from a near-by tree floated past as Yuki kneeled at the grave. He felt his heart sink. There were no fresh flowers and it hadn't been cleaned. His mother had not come to visit. Yuki then began brushing away the fallen leaves and petals from the marble. He heard a rustling noise and looked up. He couldn't see anything at first, but then noticed some brown hair, drifting in the slight breeze, from behind the near-by tree.

"H-Hello?" Yuki called, slowly climbing to his feet. The figure chanced a look around the tree, and Yuki instantly recognised the large brown eyes.

"Akina? What are you doing here?" the girl slowly walked out from behind the tree, she looked exhausted and somewhat depressed. The dark circles under her eyes did her no favours, and she looked like she had made no effort with her hair hanging down. Her clothes were baggy and her jacket had slipped from her shoulder, although she showed no signs of wanting to correct it.

"Oh Miss. Saito, what happened?" he asked worriedly. She looked like she might collapse at any moment.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I'm…okay." Her voice sounded ghostly, matching her pale complexion. Yuki watched her for a few seconds and noticed she was swaying slightly.

"Akina…Would you like to sit down? I think you need to rest." He looked around and found a wooden bench near by, surrounded by blooming bushes and trees. He then walked towards her and offered his hand. Akina waited for a moment before placing her hand lightly in his and allowed him to lead her to the seat.

As they sat down, a strong gentle wind stuck up which caused several of the blossoms from the near by tree to float past them. Akina watched them dance in the breeze, a faint smile gracing her lips. "So beautiful…" she whispered. Yuki watched her anxiously.

"Miss. Saito, Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Yuki knew it was none of his business, but he felt like he owed this girl. It was thanks to his carelessness that her life had been put in danger. He watched her reach out her hand to touch the drifting petals, only for her finger tips to brush the dancing flowers. "You can tell me… I will listen."

Akina held her hand out for a few more moments before making a gentle clutching gesture and bringing it to her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yuki noticed a small tear run down her cheek, despite her lips still curling into a small smile, it was followed by several more. Yuki leaned forward. With an outstretched hand he gently caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away. Akina turned her head towards him, her eyes still closed; she raised her hand and rested it on his. The tears poured slowly down her cheeks and splashed onto the bench. Yuki brushed her cheek with his thumb. Akina wasn't smiling anymore as the flow of tears steadily increased; she rubbed at her eyes. She felt foolish for crying in front of Yuki, but he merely cupped her face in his hands and smiled sadly at her.

"Akina-san… please tell me." Akina took a deep breath and turned her head away from him. Yuki placed his hands on his lap and waited patiently. There was a long pause before she finally spoke.

"M-my grandmother… She… was sick. And I didn't even know. Neither did Aki." Akina hung her head. "She was the only one in our whole family that cared at all about us. She used to send us weekly packages of food and things. A little note saying how much she missed us and that she hoped Akisame was taking good care of me." A few more tears ran along Akina's nose and fell to her lap.

Yuki felt terrible. "I'm so sorry Miss. Saito… I had no idea…" He took her hand. "It's okay, I know how you feel. It does get better though. Their memory never goes away… but you just have to remember them and all of the good things. Don't be sad because they are gone; be happy because they were here."

Akina sniffed and looked up at Yuki. She saw he too had lost some one. He had that sad, empty look Akina had seen her sister wear ever since that night.

"_She helped us escape you know,"_ Akina remembered her sister telling her that night. _"It got her shunned by the whole family in the end, but she said she wanted a better life for us, away from the Saito's and their constant feuding." _Akisame had sobbed as she told her sister this. From birth she had been treated terribly by her mother, father and older brother. _"It's because I wasn't a boy,"_ she said quietly. _"Father always wanted two eldest sons."_ Akina hadn't known any of this. She was only a few years old when her sister had taken her away from that place. Akina was quite sad to think she had never even met her younger sister Fuyu. Akisame had been back to the house a few times. It was usually just to visit grandmother, but she also admitted to going not long after Fuyu was born._ "I mean, she's my little sister for God's sake. You can't not let me see her!" _But they didn't let her see her. Maybe they were afraid she would try to take Fuyu away too. Akina wouldn't put it past her sister, but either way, Aki came home that night a different girl. It was from then on that she never took Akina back to the house. Even visiting grandmother was banned. _"She said she'll come to us."_ Akisame had been hurt badly. She was only trying to protect Akina; but now Akina wished her sister had only let her visit her grandmother, because it had been five years since she had seen her face to face, and now she was gone.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Yuki asked. Akina nodded. She was feeling a little better now that Yuki was with her. He got to his feet and helped her up. A small breeze struck up once more as they walked slowly around the cemetery. On such a gloomy day, the place had such a heavy and depressing atmosphere. A small wooden fence lined the path that entwined between the graves. Fallen leaves decorated the path as they strolled silently. Large blooming trees surrounded the area; the grass was a fresh green as it always was in the midst of spring. After five or so minutes, Akina decided to ask the question that was burning inside her.

"Yuki-kun… Why are you here?" A gentle drop of rain fell to the ground as Yuki stopped and blinked at Akina.

"I'm sorry Miss. Saito but I don't think that's any of your business." He replied, getting rather defensive. Akina had not anticipated his reaction.

"Oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I was just asking… I mean, I told you why I'm here so I just wanted to know…" A few more droplets splashed around them as the rain steadily grew heavier.

"There is no reason for you to know, Akina-san." Yuki seemed to be getting rather annoyed, and in turn, so did Akina.

"There's no need to be so rude about it Yuki I was just asking. Why won't you tell me?" she asked impatiently. The rain was now in a steady flow as it began to soak into Akina's clothes.

"I already said, I don't think that it is any of your business. What difference will it make if you know or not?" Yuki said roughly, his anger building.

"Friends should know these things! But clearly you don't consider me a good enough friend to tell me. Or is it something else? Huh? Is it because I'm a Saito? You know what Yuki, I thought you were better than that," said Akina heatedly.

"You are the one who kept your name a secret! You knew our families were feuding and yet you never thought to mention that?" he asked crossly. The heavens had now opened, rain drenching Yuki's hair and clothes.

"No! I didn't! And you want to know why? It's because I'm better than that. Why should our families petty arguments get in the way of our friendship? You don't even know what they were fighting about, do you?" yelled Akina. It was getting harder to hear each other over the pounding droplets around them.

"That's still no excuse for you to lie to me! It's none of your business why I am here, and that is that."

"What is wrong with you? It's like you never want to share anything with anyone! You never let anyone in! Or is it just that I'm not good enough for you?"

Yuki was shocked by her words, he shivered as the cold wind pierced through her soaked clothes, but he wasn't about to back down. "Don't be so stupid! Don't twist this around and make it about me! I am here for a reason and that reason doesn't concern you, your family or anyone else! You're just a little girl! You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what I have been through in my life and don't you dare try to understand! Yes you are a Saito and I am a Sohma, we aren't meant to be friends so just keep away from me Akina! I don't need you!" Yuki yelled, he then turned and marched back down the pathway. It wasn't long before he disappeared from view completely through the thick layer of rain. He was fuming mad, but he knew some of the things he had said were out of order. As he approached the grave he had been at when he first spotted Akina, Yuki began to feel immensely guilty. Rain ran down the marble memorial, washing away the dead leaves and leaving the train of a small stream back in his previous direction. _I didn't mean any of that…_ he thought, filled with disappointment. _And now I have really hurt one of my friends…_As the rain dropped from Yuki's fringe onto his cheeks, it masked the sadness in his eyes.

"Dad… what have I done?"

Akina watched Yuki walk away, her fists clenched. The downpour soon completely blocked her view so she turned to face the opposite direction. _How stupid is he? All I wanted to know was why he was here and we ended up having an argument…_ Akina's fists slowly loosened their grip as she thought about the things Yuki had said. _"Yes you are a Saito and I am a Sohma, we aren't meant to be friends so just keep away from me Akina! I don't need you!" _

Tears began to well in her eyes, although cleverly masked by the water droplets running down her cheeks. She collapsed to her knees. _How could he say those things?_ She thought desperately. _He didn't mean that… did he?_ Akina buried her face in her hands; the rain and winds swirling around her, her whole body shaking in the freezing cold. And there she stayed.


	8. Chapter 8 Influence

**Influence**

As Tohru watched Yuki approach the house that night she had the strangest suspicion that something was wrong. The sun was setting and the harsh orange glow seemed to outline Yuki's every feature. His face looked gaunt, tired and his eyes looked troubled. His hair was still damp from the downpour earlier, although his clothes had dried in the mild after sun. Tohru stepped down from the front porch and walked a few steps to meet her friend.

"Yuki… Is everything okay? You don't look very well. Would you like me to make you something to eat?" she was genuinely worried about him. Despite knowing that meeting Akina was doing him good, she also knew that something else had been bothering him lately; although he didn't seem to want to share what it was.

Yuki raised his head and stared at Tohru for a moment, as though trying to take in what she had said. After a long pause, he spoke.

"No thankyou Miss. Honda. I think I might just go to bed. I need a good night sleep. Thankyou for the offer though." He brushed gently past her and stepped onto the porch. He absent-mindedly removed his shoes, pulled open the door and walked inside. He didn't close the door, so Tohru entered behind him. She then remembered something.

"Oh Yuki, I almost forgot, Ayame, Momiji, Hatori and everyone are coming over for dinner tonight. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" she called up the stairs after him. Yuki merely waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"I'm okay, Miss. Honda," he called faintly before disappearing onto the landing. Tohru listened as his bedroom door slid open and then shut. She sighed and paused for a moment, before remembering whose job it was to cook dinner.

"Oh my gosh! The rice!" she dashed into the kitchen and over to the rice cooker, switching it off at the plug. She could spell the burnt rice and heaved a sigh._ Oh well, I guess everyone might have to wait a little longer for their dinner tonight…_

Hatsuharu stared blankly out of the car window as Hatori drove Momiji, Ayame and himself to Shigure's house. Momiji was rambling away about what meal Tohru might cook for them, Ayame joined in where he could, and Hatori simply concentrated on his driving, allowing the odd "nn" to escape him when a question was directed by Ayame.

"Oh Hatori, aren't you the talkative one? I simply cannot believe that you are not looking forward to young Tohru's delicious cooking!" Ayame announced dramatically. Momiji nodded in agreement.

"Tohru cooks better than anyone I know!" he beamed.

As Haru had some how ended up sitting in the front seat, he and Hatori could simply sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Neither felt like talking. They were worried, if not about the same thing, they each still found their thoughts occupied by matters they wished not to discuss with their fellows in the back of the car.

Momiji and Ayame's constant talking continued until Hatori finally pulled up outside the familiar house near the woods.

"We're here," he said dryly, whilst unbuckling his seatbelt. Haru did the same and they all climbed out of the car.

"I cannot wait to see my dear Shii-kun again!" Ayame exclaimed as he dancing onto the porch and knocked three times on the wooden framed door.

"Coming!" sounded a frantic voice from inside, followed by a loud crash of pots falling to the floor. "Oh no!"

"I see Tohru has her hands full," Hatori commented to no one in particular, but Haru, who was standing next to him, took notice.

"I guess so; I hope we haven't put her to too much trouble."

"I think Miss. Honda takes pride in the hospitality of her friends, I'm sure she will be happy to see us all. She seemed very excited when I told her on the phone."

"Where is Gure-nii?" Momiji asked, listening in on their conversation.

"Most likely in his office, if not he'll be out avoiding his editor some where. I am sure he will not miss the chance to see his two old friends," said Hatori as he removed his shoes.

Momiji nodded, and as he had already placed his shoes neatly by the mat, he decided to slowly slide open the door.

"Tohru!" he called, as he spotted her dizzying around in the kitchen at the end of the hall. He skipped over to her and noticed the large amount of plates she was holding, while also trying to pick up the pots she had dropped earlier. "Let me help."

Momiji picked up the pots and placed them carefully on the side bench. "It smells delicious! What are we having?"

Tohru smiled wearily. "Well I burnt the rice so I will have to make some more."

Their friendly banter continued as Ayame, Hatori and Hatsuharu entered the house and closed the door.

They made their way into the living room where they found Kyo idly watching television.

"Where is Yuki?" Haru asked in his usual absent tone.

"How the hell would I know?" Kyo spat as he changed channels; Ayame and Hatori seated themselves at the Kotatsu beside him.

"Is he upstairs?" although, without waiting for an answer, Haru walked back out into the hall and then climbed the steps to Yuki's room.

"Yuki," he called as he reached the landing. He wasn't sure which room was his cousins, but his senses told him Yuki was in the room at the end of the hall, and he wasn't in a very good mood. As Haru approached the door, he felt Yuki sadness and bowed his head.

"Had a fight?" he asked as he slid open the door. Yuki's head snapped around as he was awoken from his sorrowful state. Haru walked across the room and sat on Yuki's bed. He sat back and crossed his legs, resting his back against the wall. Yuki watched him from his desk chair.

"Tohru didn't say you were coming," he said quietly, although realising that by _everyone_, she probably meant Haru.

"Well, I'm here," he said dully, gazing at his cousin.

"Stop doing that," Yuki snapped, glaring at him.

"Doing what?" he asked with a yawn, still not taking his eyes off Yuki.

"Stop staring at me." The way Haru could always read Yuki was some times a good thing. But right now, Yuki just wished he could be alone. The way Haru watched him made him feel as though he were reading his private thought. He hated that feeling.

Haru showed no sign of obeying Yuki's command.

"Why did you fight?" he asked after a long silent pause, in which Haru had watched Yuki's every motion as though reading him like a book.

"It's none of her business, and neither is it yours."

Haru then tossed his head back and sighed. "Oh I see. You saw her at the cemetery didn't you?" Yuki gritted his teeth. _How does he know that?_

"And you wouldn't tell her why you were there. I bet you got all defensive, like you always do when some one mentions your father."

"I do not!" Yuki said, with a little more force than intended. Haru smiled slightly and nodded.

"I understand. I know what its like. We all do. All of the zodiac members do. Well, accept for Hiro but I guess he's just lucky."

Yuki bowed his head and stared at the floor. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, don't be so afraid to open up to people. This girl could understand. You don't know; she might have gone through something similar."

The stab of guilt made Yuki feel sick with himself. How could he not have thought? Not only was Akina forgotten by her parents, she was exiled by her entire family. _She would understand better than anyone… _Yuki thought miserably.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Haru asked as he watched his cousin's guilt-full state. He then uncrossed his legs and climbed off the bed.

"I'm starving," he said simply before walking to the door and sliding it open. "Come have some dinner, it'll make you feel better," he called over his shoulder, and then he left.

_That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard_, Yuki thought spitefully, although when his stomach let out a long, low grumble he too realised how hungry he was feeling. Yuki got to his feet and left his room. Slowly he walked down the stairs just in time to great Shigure as he slid open the front door.

"Guests?" he asked, taking a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of food floating from the half open kitchen door. Yuki nodded and watched as Shigure slammed open the living room door and spotted Ayame across the room. They both acted out their usual romance scene, with Yuki and Hatori rolling their eyes and Kyo practically gagging. Yuki decided to go into the kitchen and help Tohru.

Upon entering he found Momiji leaning against the wall, watching Tohru shaping rice balls with her delicate hands. Momiji's head instantly snapped up when Yuki arrived, but it was clear he had been in his own little world. He had grown a lot, in many different ways. Yes he was taller, but he was also far more mature. It was sad to watch this once innocent little boy go though such heart ache, but Yuki was not the type to get involved, or even act like he knew what was going on. _It's best to leave things how they are_, he thought before crossing the room to Tohru's side.

She looked up and smiled as he approached her. "You're lucky I decided to make extra food, just in case you changed your mind!" she beamed. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Miss. Honda. Would you like any help?" he asked. He wasn't the handiest help in the kitchen, but anything was better than sitting in the same room as Shigure and Ayame. _Who knew two people could be so stupid and annoying at the same time_, he thought bitterly as he handed Tohru the rice scooper. _But I guess you just get used to it_...

Akina lay numbly in her bed. The thick lavender sheets were not the most practical for spring weather so she kicked them off and turned on her side. The view of her side table showed a photo of Akisame and Akina from several years before. It had been taken during one of their infamous trips back to the Saito house. There were also several hair hands and clips scattered across the small table, and finally a small digital clock and radio. The time read eight thirty two. _Who goes to bed at eight thirty?_ She asked herself, although she knew the answer. _The severely depressed and severely pathetic; that's who. _Akina sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time that night. _I guess I am a bit of both of those things_. Akisame was at work in one of the restaurants down town. _I wonder how she got a job there; she can't cook to save her life. She can't clean either. She isn't good with people… Makes me wonder how she can even function. _Akina then thought of how much her sister had changed recently. Ever since they got the news of their grandmothers passing, Akisame seemed to grow from seventeen to twenty seven over night. Yes, it was about time she acted her age, but still. It was as though she had become a completely different person. _She's not Aki-chan my sister anymore. It's as though she is trying to become Ms. Saito, my mother… _

Akina let out a loud sneeze and reached for the tissue box she had positioned on the floor by her bed. _I should never have stayed out so long in that stupid rain. Now I have a cold and a head ache… _After stuffing the used tissue under her pillow Akina reached forward and turned on the radio. A woman's voice echoed around the room as she read the nights headlines. Apparently two men in a fishing boat had gone missing some where up north, some politician had been shouting his mouth off about something Akina missed due to another sneezing attack, and finally, a local road was closed due to floods after today's storm. _Well that was interesting… not_. She kept the channel on a little longer as the weatherman announced clear skies for the rest of the week, and then a song Akina had been in love with recently began to pound from the small speakers. Akina closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics. The song was slow, but not in a mournful way. The lyrics described a love doomed from the start.

_How can I tell you, tonight,_

_The way that I feel deep inside?_

The man's voice echoed around the room with a gentle acoustic.

_No words can describe, the tears in my eyes,_

_When you told me this would be goodbye._

Akina found herself humming along with the tune.

_A love that would last a life time,_

_Can't be ended in one single word._

_Tell me what it is; I can make it alright,_

_But just don't break my heart this time._

By now Akina sheepishly found herself whispering the words.

_I know it won't be easy,_

_I've known from the start._

_But we're in this too deep,_

_And I'm falling apart._

_Tell me that you love me,_

_Tell me that you'll stay,_

_But now you hold my heart,_

_You just can't go away._

_Oh - you saved me,_

_Now I can't let you go…_

Akina leaned over and pressed the off button on her radio; the final words of the song echoing around the room. Akina never cried to songs, but this time was different. As the tears spilled down her cheeks, she wasn't really sure what she was crying about, but the ache in her heart remained, her tears soaked her pillow until finally her sobbing subsided and she fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Regret

**Regret**

Akisame rushed around the kitchen the next morning, collecting bread, cheese, ham, apples, bottles of water and anything else she and her younger sister might need for their lunch that day.

"Cheese or ham?" she yelled through to the still half asleep Akina, who was standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at the monstrosity that was her hair.

"Um… do we have any jam?" she called back and yawned. I can't believe I didn't wash it… it always gets like this after it gets wet.

"You'll get fat!" Akisame called back. Akina frowned.

"I don't care, do we have jam?" she repeated, contemplating leaving her hair how it was and being laughed at all day or washing it really quickly.

"Fine, yes we do." Aki walked back to the fridge and pulled out the half empty jam jar. She spread it thinly on a slice of disgustingly healthy whole grain bread and placed the sandwiches in Akina's lunch pack. Seeing as their Grandmother was English, they were extremely westernised in their way of eating; sandwiches for lunch, roasts on a Sunday. That is if Akina could be bothered to make one, Aki still hadn't mastered the art of cooking, despite her new motherly ways.

"Apple or Banana?" she called again.

Akina squirted the shampoo into her hands as her wet hair dripped into the bathroom sink. "Um… Apple," she replied, massaging the strawberry scent into her hair.

Akisame finished making the lunches and placed Akina's in her school bag. She kept her own in her rucksack and then walked over to the front door, checking her white shirt and black pants in the hallway mirror. "Well I'm off; I'll see you after school. Make sure you come home before work okay? You'll need a snack to keep you going."

Akina grimaced as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair; she was practically bending backwardly double to squeeze under the tap. "I can't Aki, there's a student council meeting this afternoon…" it was the thing Akina had been dreading most, and here it was. The first time she would come face to face with Yuki after their argument. That was if she didn't see him during school, but being a member of the student council actually required her to talk to the president. At least she could ignore him the rest of the day.

"Okay, okay, well then take a banana too." And with that, she left. _What a weirdo, take a banana? _Akina found herself smirking slightly, although her stomach still churned in a squeamish kind of way. She finally finished rinsing her hair and stood up, her neck and back aching. She pulled a towel around her shoulders and combed her hair over the sink. She then dried it carefully. It was still soaking wet and now rather curly but anything was better than its previous state. Already wearing her uniform, Akina found her packed bag and shoes by the door. She slipped her feet into the black shoes, tugged on her knee-high socks, dusted down her skirt and then tidied her collar. _Okay, away we go…_ The door slid open and closed, and the house was left deserted once more.

"Did you plan on sleeping over Momiji, or did things just happen that way?" Yuki asked the not-so-small-anymore blonde slightly accusingly.

"Well we can all walk to school together now, I think it's a good thing!" he beamed, with a slightly glint in his eyes.

"And I'm sure it had nothing to do with seeing Tohru in her pyjamas," said Haru in his usual dreamy tone. Momiji blushed and glared at Haru.

"Don't be so crude," Yuki replied. He looked around to find Tohru and Kyo walking a little further behind them, holding hands.

"Her heart belongs to another 'Miji-kun," said Haru, watching Yuki blankly. "You'll have to move on eventually."

"I know…" the rabbit said quietly, looking down as he walked. Yuki looked sadly at Momiji. This had been the way he had felt at first too.

"Give it time," he said comfortingly. "Things will get better. I promise." Momiji looked up at Yuki and nodded.

"Okay,"

As they approached the school gates, Yuki remembered the student council meeting and sighed.

"What is it?" Haru asked, picking up on his cousin's mood change instantly.

"Student council meeting," he grumbled as the entered the grounds.

"Oh, _oh_…" said Haru, nodding understandingly. "I bet she feels the same way."

Once against Haru was reading Yuki like a book. "That is really irritating you know."

Haru blinked at Yuki. "Just apologise to her. It's not hard," he said, ignoring Yuki's last comment.

"Who? Tell who you are sorry?" Momiji asked, feeling extremely excluded, but equally curious.

"No one," said Yuki, without taking his eyes off Haru. He though of his last words and sighed. "Maybe… We'll see." And with that, he walked into the doors leading to the school and out of sight. Haru stopped and turned to Kyo and Tohru.

"We're going to class now," he walked after Yuki. Momiji waved to Tohru and Kyo before following.

"Bye!" Tohru called to them both. Kyo tossed his head slightly and then turned to Tohru.

"We better get going too, Better not get that bitch annoyed," by this he meant their new teacher, Ms. Hayashi, although the woman had proved to be far from pleasant so far this year. Tohru allowed Kyo to lead her by the hand into the school as the bell sounded for the beginning of the day.

The day passed slowly for both Yuki and Akina, and as the meeting approached, both of them dreaded the point when they would either make up or break their entire friendship. Finally the bell sounded for three O'clock and the end of the school day.

Yuki got up from his desk and collected his books. He placed them carefully in his bag and then made his way through the small crowd of people, through the door and out into the corridor. He headed to room 1A, the official Student Council meeting room. Yuki realised he was the first person there as he creaked open the door. The chairs were placed neatly around the many small desks, placed together to make one large one in the centre of the room. He walked to the head of the table and placed his bag by the chair. Was he supposed to write on the black board? He hadn't noticed its presence before today. _Maybe it's new…_ As he walked towards it, he spotted a small piece of chalk on the ledge and picked it up.

_Student Council Meeting – Monday March 16__th_

Yuki then took a step back. Now what?

Akina slowly slipped open the door to room 1A and took a deep breath when she spotted Yuki, pondering the blackboard. She quickly stepped inside and walked over to the table; she chose a seat at the opposite end from Yuki and placed her bag on the seat. She looked up. Yuki had been watching her.

He quickly turned away when her eyes met his and looked back at the board. _She's ignoring me… and I can't say I don't blame her_.

"It's Tuesday," a voice suddenly called quietly from behind him. Yuki turned to see Akina pointing at the board. "Not Monday."

"Oh, yes, you're right…" Yuki looked around for a board eraser but couldn't find one. He was about to use his sleeve when Akina came up beside him and handed him the eraser, which had been on the floor by his feet.

"Use this," she said, holding it out. Her eyes looked fiery, almost as though she was daring him to bring up the argument. Yuki cowered, taking the eraser quickly and looking away.

"Thank you…" he said faintly. Akina was about to open her mouth once more when the door opened again and another couple of people walked in. They beamed at the sight of Yuki, and Akina retreated to her seat at the end of the table. She gazed out of the window, lost in her thoughts and ignorance of Yuki's presence until the table filled around her. There were four other members of the student council, not including herself and Yuki.

Soon everyone fell silent as Yuki began the meeting. Akina didn't take in a word of what she said. She remained absently daydreaming out of the window. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. He said some really hurtful things…

Yuki spent the majority of the meeting watching Akina as she rested idly on her elbow. He knew she wasn't listening. Part of him saw this as immature behaviour for a council member, but a much greater part told him he deserved it. After about ten minutes of talking, he decided to get the opinions of the members on the day's main issue.

"What does everyone else think about the uniforms?"

A red headed girl near the centre of the table raised her hand.

"I think the knee high socks are annoying. They constantly fall down. Maybe we could get ankle socks instead?" Yuki nodded, absorbing her opinion.

"A very good point, well obviously I cannot comment on this issue as I don't ave to wear them," A few of the members laughed and Yuki continues. "Perhaps some of the other female members would like to share their opinion?" Yuki's eyes shot straight to Akina, but this time the only other female member piped up first. She had short blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"I quite like them, I mean, I love the design and the way they look. There are tricks to getting them to stay up," she added to the red head who nodded interestedly.

"Well it seems we are at a tie. Akina," he said, looking right at her, now daring her to react.

Akina's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"What is your opinion on the knee-high socks that are part of the girl's uniform?"

Akina blinked. "I like them," she said simply.

"You do?" Yuki asked, trying to coax something out of her.

"Sure do," she replied. There was a shadow of a smirk played across her lips. It was clear this was all she would say on the matter. Yuki nodded and looked away. The way she was looking at him made him feel extremely uncomfortable. The other members seemed to notice something weird was going on as a whisper broke upon the table.

"Okay well I guess the socks are here to stay, the next issue…"

The rest of the meeting continued with not another word from Akina, and Yuki avoiding her gaze as much as possible. By the end of the meeting, all of her feelings from the previous day had caught up with her. She remembered Yuki's words, and now sadness was replacing the vengeful streak she had felt fifteen minutes previous.

As the other members filtered through the door, full of buzzing chatter about the bizarre atmosphere between Akina and Yuki, Yuki had put away his books and Akina found herself, once again, trapped alone with him. He looked up, slightly pleased she was still here, and slightly nervous.

"A-Akina-san…" he began, straightening up and closing his bag.

Akina turned her teary eyes away from him. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I – I just wanted to say I'm… well…"

"If you are going to say sorry, don't bother," she said picking up her bag and slipping it on her back. She turned to look at him and Yuki noticed her eyes were glistened with tears. The guilt was almost too much to bear.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, a great sadness showing in his gaze.

"You said the most horrible things to me and that's all you can say?" Akina marched across the room and to the door. "I don't want to hear it," Yuki stepped towards her and took hold of her arm.

"Miss. Saito, wait!" there was a long pause, to which both of them stared at each other; hurt, pain, sadness and anger all mixing together.

"Just like you said," said Akina quietly. "You are such a let down Mr. Sohma; no," she tugged her arm free of his grip and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Yuki placed his hands over his eyes and sighed regretfully. _How can I show her I didn't mean what I said? Now she is more hurt than ever…_ "I'm so sorry Akina-san," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 Stolen

**Stolen**

As Akina approached the large Sohma building, she felt heavy and filled with sadness. Work was the last place she wanted to be, but at least it would take her mind of things. Climbing the many stair cases to the floor where they kept her cleaning coat, Akina left her things in one of the spare lockers and quickly changed. On her way out, she grabbed a cloth, mop and bucket from the cleaner's supply closet and then went to look for her boss.

The night dragged out so long Akina found her mind wandering the whole time, not realising she had been cleaning the same patch of floor for ten minutes.

"Akina, there you are!" announced Tohru as she wandered into the room. "Boss said you were here, I was wondering how the council meeting went."

"Oh it was fine…" Akina sighed, sitting on the floor and beginning to clean a new tile.

"If you do it like that, it'll take you forever!" said Tohru, watching Akina use the cloth to clean a tile at a time. "You should use the mop, that way you can cover big areas quicker." Akina nodded slowly and climbed to her feet. She dipped her mop into the bucket of soap water and began slowly wiping the floor again.

"Akina-san… Are you okay?" Tohru asked anxiously. "You seem troubled. If you want, you can talk to me about it." Akina looked at Tohru, she had picked up on her mood, but she didn't feel like sharing.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that all," Akina said with a fake smile. Tohru nodded, understanding that her friend didn't want to talk right now.

"Okay. But if you do feel like talking, I'll be on the third floor. Just come and find me." She turned and left Akina to ponder her words. _She acts as though she's worried about me…_Akina thought. _She's very kind, she hardly even knows me yet she wants to know if I am okay, and it seemed to upset her when she knew that I wasn't_.

Finally the large clock on the wall struck Nine O'clock and Akina was free to go home. She changed and collected her things before walking downstairs to meet Tohru. They left the building together.

She bid goodbye to Tohru at the entrance and then walked down the street leading to her home. Akina wasn't keen on getting home. She knew her sister would be all stressed out after another bad day at work, and Akina hadn't had the best day herself. She knew how her sister got under stress, and now that their Grandmother had passed away, she would let things get to her twice as bad, although she tried to hide it.

Akina turned a corner and walked down an alley, which she knew led to the entrance of the park. She figured she would take the long way home and dawdle across the fields and flower beds. Akina approached the large iron gates at the entrance, to find them chained and locked. _Since when does the park close? _She thought irritably, turning around and heading out of the alley, but a rustling noise made her snap back around.

"Wh-Who's there?" she stammered; terrified of what it might be. She slowly stepped backwards until her back pressed against the gates. She felt the lock dig into her and jumped forwards. There was that rustling noise again. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Akina clutched her chest, she though she was going to have a heart attack.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked, sounding rather more hysterical than she had hoped. The figure took another step forward, part of their face shone in the street lamp glow.

"Y-You," said Akina pressing as hard against the gates as possible. She felt them sway behind her. "G-Get away from me!" she cried. She then turned and frantically rattled the gates, willing them to some how burst open. There was no way to climb them, Akina was trapped. All of the while, the figure loomed ever closer, before slipping their icy hand over Akina mouth and holding something silver to her throat.

"Don't move," said the cold voice. "Or I will hurt you, far worse than last time."

Tohru smiled when she saw that Shigure had left the porch light on for her. She slipped her shoes off and entered the house, leaving her school bag by the stairs; she then walked into the kitchen and found the dinner Kyo had made set out ready for her. She smiled and smelt the deliciously set out bento box. She took it into the living room and joined Kyo and Shigure by the kotatsu.

"Welcome back Tohru! Our little flower has returned," cried Shigure. Tohru smiled.

"I'm home, and thankyou so much for this meal Kyo, it smells delicious!" Kyo tossed his head casually, although a slight blush crept across his cheeks.

Shigure decided to take this opportunity, not to torment Kyo, but to go to bed. "I am exhausted! Ah the life of a writer," he said dramatically as he stretched out his arms and yawned. "Goodnight you two; don't stay up too late!"

"Goodnight!" Tohru beamed, Kyo glared after Shigure as he retreated to the hallway, crossing Yuki's path.

Tohru was about to take her first bite of the meal when Yuki entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal Miss. Honda, but was Miss. Saito at work tonight?"

Tohru nodded, a little curious as to why he was asking. "Yes she was, although she seemed a little sad. I think something was troubling her."

Yuki nodded and then left the room. "I'm going for a walk," he called from the front door as she slipped on his shoes. "I might not be back for a while." Shigure watched from the top of the stairs as Yuki left. _Hm? Why would he want to go and see her so late?_

Akina awoke to find herself alone is a large room. The floor was cold and wooden, and her back ached from lying on it. She sat up and looked around, observing her surroundings. It was dark, and there was hardly any furniture in the room, aside for a small wooden table, on which a pot stood with a single wilting flower inside. But it was a large sliding door at the far side of the room that caught Akina's attention. Slowly she climbed to her feet, he limbs throbbing under the sudden pressure. She gradually ambled across the room, careful not to make too much noise. Akina reached the doors. She held out a shaky hand and rested it against them. She was just about to push them open when a voice caused her to leap with fright.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it said coldly. Akina slowly turned to find the shadow of a person standing in the far corner of the room, not far from where she had been lying.

"Y-you kidnapped me?" Akina asked in disbelief. This was too surreal, she had to be dreaming. But if this were a dream, would she be capable of feeling so terrified?

"I could have done much worse, Miss. Saito," they said, pushing away from the wall and moving into the centre of the room.

"H-how do you know my name?" she replied. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. The figure emitted a high, icy laugh that sent a shiver down Akina's spine.

"My dear, how could I not?" The captor moved across the room and stopped a foot away from Akina. They then reached out their hand and snatched her wrist. Akina closed her eyes, willing herself to awaken; but it didn't work. The figure then pulled hard on her arm and hauled her into the centre of the room. Akina struggled to find her footing, then straitened up and turned back to the stranger. Tears formed and spilled from her eyes.

"Oh no, why are you crying?" the figure asked, as they moved closer; their loose kimono dragging along the floor. The captor then snatched Akina by the hair and kneed her hard in the stomach. "Is it because you're sad?" they asked, as Akina fell to her knees, her tears dripping onto to the floor as she clutched her stomach.

"Is it because –" They then hit her fiercely across the head. "- you're confused?" Akina let out a cry and bit her lip, this pain was unbearable.

"Oh no, I think it's because –" the figure began, seizing Akina's hair once more. "You're scared!" They then kicked her as hard as possible in the ribs. Akina felt her breath rush out of her lungs as she collapsed onto her back, crying in agony.

"Say you're scared!" screamed the figure, towering above Akina. "Beg for your life!"

Akina sobbed loudly, she was struggling to breathe. In the corner of her eye she saw the figure pull something silver from their kimono. It gleamed in the light from the street lamp that seeped through the window.

As Yuki approached Akina's house, the address she had given him clutched tightly in his hand, he spotted a light seeping through the glass panels of the door. She had an apartment; it was above the pet shop. Yuki smiled, he wondered why she had missed out this detail. It would have prevented him from walking around the last ten minutes trying to find it. Yuki knocked on the door, only to hear thundering foot steps down the stairs and then the door flew open. He recognised the frantic woman standing there in her nightdress and loose dressing gown as Akina's older sister, Akisame. The woman looked a nervous wreck, her eyes looked bloodshot and red, she was breathing heavily and her once perfect blonde hair was messed up.

"I know you!" she announced hysterically. "I saw you at the hospital! You know Akina! Oh dear god, please tell me you know where she is." Yuki was in complete shock at the woman's words.

"N-No I just came over to see if she… She's missing?" The woman clapped her hand to her forehead, fighting back tears.

"She finished work an hour ago; it only takes five minutes to walk home." Yuki nodded, he was starting to feel worried also.

"Maybe… Maybe she went for a walk?"

"At ten o'clock at night?" Yuki thought for a moment.

"I'll go looking for her."

"I'm coming!" Akisame announced, before dashing back upstairs. A few moments later she reappeared in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Let's go."

They set of walking down the road, not having a clue where they were going. Yuki then had an idea. "Payphone, where is the nearest payphone?" Akisame pointed to the corner of the street, and Yuki placed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a dollar. "I'm going to call my family; they can come and look too."

Yuki ran to the phone and dialled the number of Shigure's home. After several rings, Kyo picked up. "Yo," he sounded from the other end.

"Put Shigure on," said Yuki urgently.

"Hey you stupid rat don't you talk to m–"

"-This is urgent cat!" yelled Yuki. Kyo was stunned by Yuki's outburst, but called for Shigure none-the-less. After a few minutes Shigure came to the phone.

"Yuki, what it is? You disturbed my beauty sleep."

"Shigure, Akina has gone missing; again. I'm scared the same thing will happen this time as it did last." Shigure suddenly fell silent.

"I'll call Hatori," he said before the line went dead. Yuki hung up and placed the rest of his change back into his pocket.

"My cousins are going to help," he called to Akisame. She dashed over to him.

"I think we should go to the Sohma building and see if we can spot her around there," she announced. Yuki nodded.

"Ha'ri, that Saito girl has gone missing again," Shigure announced urgently down the phone.

"When?" Hatori replied simply.

"I'm not sure, Yuki didn't say, but I heard Tohru say she was at work, so I would assume only an hour or so ago."

"…Akito," said Hatori.

"What?" asked Shigure. He had no idea what Hari was talking about.

"Get over here, fast." Then the line went dead. Slowly it all began to make sense in Shigure's mind. He dashed into the living room.

"Kids, get in the car," he announced. _Thank god I bought that car…_ he thought frantically before slipping on his shoes and climbing into the car.

Kyo and Tohru didn't have time to react; they simply did as they were told. Once all three of them were in the car, Shigure drove into town.

"Where will Yuki be?" he asked Tohru, looking at her in the mirror.

"Um… maybe at my work, you know the big Sohma building?" Shigure put his foot on the pedal and drove them rather recklessly to the office block.

"Are you sure you got your licence?" Kyo spat, on the verge of whiplash. Shigure ignore him,

"There!" he called, spotting Yuki and Akisame wandering the path outside. He honked the horn at them and they ran over.

"Shigure what are you doing?" Yuki asked in amazement.

"We are going to Sohma house, get in quickly."

Yuki jumped in the back as Tohru scooted into the middle and Akisame sat in the front. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew what to trust these people and maybe they might know where her little sister was.


	11. Chapter 11 Fear

**Chapter 11**

Hatori's pounding footsteps echoed around the Sohma estate as he reached the main house. _Don't do this Akito_, he thought heatedly as he pulled open the door and marched down the corridor to Akito's den. There was no light shining from inside, the only light visible was that from the street lamp outside in the garden. As he approached the door to her room, Hatori slowed to a halt, breathing slowly, silently; and listening to the voices within.

"How dare you go near my Yuki? How dare you try to befriend him?" Akito screamed, throwing Akina to the floor by her hair. She then kneeled by the girl and cupped her face in her hands. Akina sobbed, terrified of what Akito would do next. "So, tell me Miss. Saito. What is it that drew you to my dear Yuki?" her voice was high, soft, cold. It alone made Akina heart pound against her ribs. "Is he nice?" she asked, digging her nails deep into Akina cheeks. Akina gritted her teeth and winced, trying her hardest to fight the pain. "Did he make you feel happy for the first time in your pathetic little life?" Akito dragged her nails hard down Akina's face, leaving long deep scratch marks, blood emergent from her wounds. More tears spilled from her eyes and mixed with the blood. Akito threw Akina to the side and got back to her feet.

Shigure pulled up outside the Sohma estate.

"S-Sohma!" spat Akisame, in complete disbelief. "You guys are Sohma's?"

Shigure ignore her and jumped from the car, as did the rest of the group. Akisame slowly pushed open her door and climbed weakly to her feet.

"Akina has been hanging around with Sohma children? No wonder she has been targeted! I bet it's that sick head of your family! Sohma's! I can't believe it!" Yuki stopped and turned to Akisame, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Yes! Sohma's. We are Sohma's. Your sister has been hanging around with Sohma's! But who cares? It's just a name! What do the petty arguments of our ancestors matter to us? It's just a name!" Yuki yelled. _Just a name…_the words echoed around his head as they entered the gates and marched to the main house; Shigure leading the way, Akisame trailing behind, tears spilling down her flushed cheeks.

Akito grasped the sharp silver object in her hand. A crazy grin plastered on her face, her eyes wide with glee.

Akina held her hands up to her face and screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh dear, no one can hear you, what ever will you do?"

Akina sobbed hysterically, her arms still shielding her face.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you ever crossed the path of the Sohma family!"

As they reached the door leading into the house, Shigure spotted Hatori at the end of the corridor and made his was silently towards him. He made a gesture over his shoulder to tell the rest of them to stay where they were, but Yuki couldn't. He darted down the corridor, pushing past Shigure and Hatori and burst straight into the room.

"Akito!" he yelled furiously, seeing her looming over the girl, holding a glinting knife in her hand.

He dived at Akito, knocking her to the floor; the knife flew from her hand as she screamed with fury. They hit the floor and skidded into the wall, knocking over the small table holding the vase, which smashed centimetres from them.

"What are you doing!" she screeched, throwing Yuki away from her. He had landed badly on his arm and was cradling it, wincing with the pain. Akito noticed this and knelt by his side.

"Oh Yuki, have you hurt yourself? You silly boy… Let me see," she said in her usual manipulative icy voice.

Yuki stared at her in horror and backed against the wall.

He spotted Akina huddled in the centre of the room. "What have you done to her?" he spat venomously.

"Don't speak to me like that Yuki…" Akito said, her voice gaining a cruel forcefulness.

Yuki breathed heavily, before crawling quickly across the room, using his only good arm, desperate to get to Akina's side.

Akito was too quick for him as she darted over to him and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach, narrowly missing his cradled damaged arm. The wind was knocked out of him as she fell to the floor and rolled onto his back, trying desperately to regain his breath.

"Do not defy me Yuki or would you like me to lock you back into that special little room I keep only for you?" Yuki's eyes widened as she bent over him and placed her hand gently against his cheek.

"Don't you miss me? I bet you wish you could only have that special treatment I used to give you. But you know it's not fair on the others." She released his chin and got back to her feet. She spotted the knife lying meters away from her and caressed it in her fragile hand. "And now to finish the job I started before you interrupted Yuki, would you like to watch your little girlfriend die?"

This was enough, Hatori and Shigure burst into the room. Hatori ran to Yuki and Akina's aid as Shigure made strait for Akito. He took hold of her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" he whispered into her ear; still not releasing her wrist with the knife held firmly in her hand. "Put it down Akito."

"You can't tell me what to do," she barked, although she had stopped fighting against his grip.

"Put it down," he repeated gently.

Hatori bent over Akina who appeared to have passed out. Yuki was okay accept for his damaged arm and slightly winded breathing.

"I-Is she okay?" he breathed, wincing as his arm gave another minor jolt of pain. After a long pause whilst he examined her, Hatori answer.

"She's not hurt too badly. There's a lot of bruising and these large cuts down her cheeks need cleaned up; but other than that she should be okay. She just needs a lot of rest." Yuki breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but soon ceased when his arm gave a particularly nasty throb.

"Yuki let me see your arm." Hatori commanded. He didn't have to look too long before announcing. "It's broken." Yuki watched as Shigure held Akito and felt his hatred towards her boil over.

At this moment, a frantic Akisame came running into the room.

"Akina!" she cried, collapsing to the side of her little sister. She sobbed at the sight of her; her face covered in blood, her arms and legs bruised. Akisame then turned to see Akito grinning wickedly at the scene.

"It was you!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and diving at Akito. Hatori's quick reaction stopped a fight from breaking, but Aki fought as hard as she could against his grip around her waist.

"Shigure, get Akito out of here!" he called, struggling with Akisame. "Ms. Saito please stop fighting with me, Akito is going now."

Akisame cried out with frustration as Shigure lead the grinning Akito from the room. She pushed Hatori away and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve.

"Who the hell do you think you are? She nearly killed my sister! That sick bitch deserves what's coming to her!" she yelled.

Hatori sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Saito but I cannot allow you anywhere near out head of house, especially in this state. I think it would be best if we concentrated on young Miss. Saito right now." Akisame looked back at her sister, slowly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Is she okay?" she asked quietly, tears welling in her blue eyes.

"She will be, with a lot of rest." Hatori replied. "Now I must go and help Shigure restrain Akito." He left Yuki and Akisame to tend to Akina, who was still lying, as though asleep, on that hard wooden floor. Tears spilled to the floor as Akisame knelt by her sister, caressing her hand gently.

"Please wake up Akina, come on, wake up," she whispered.

Yuki watched her, and then looked at the bloody face of Akina. He took hold of the bottom of his shirt and then picked up a sharp piece of the broken vase and cut off a piece of material. He dipped it in the spilled water and then gently dabbed at the scratches on her cheeks.

Akisame watched Yuki as he tended gently to her sister and felt a small smile played across her lips.

"You really care about her… don't you?" she asked him quietly.

Yuki looked up at Akisame and noticed she was looking right at him. He looked down at Akina and continued to cleanse her wounds.

"I… yes, I do."

Aki smiled and nodded slowly. "She's been through more than you will ever know… but you'll take care of her, right?"

Yuki smiled slightly and nodded. He really did care for Akina, and she understood him better than anyone. He only wished he was worthy to show her what she has shown him.

Slowly the girl's eyes flickered open she spotted Akisame and Yuki leaning over her.

"Akina!" cried Akisame, hugging her sister tightly. Akina lay stunned for a moment before her expression softened and she patted her sister gently on the back.

"I'm okay," she whispered, closing her eyes. A few tears spilled down her wounded cheeks.

Yuki watched the sisters hold each other. _They are so close… I don't think they realise how much they need each other_.

Akina then reopened her eyes and looked at Yuki. He looked at her. And in that moment… all was forgiven.


	12. Chapter 12 Beginning

**New Beginning**

Yuki was absent from school for the rest of that week. His arm had been broken, and he had needed an operation to sort everything out.

Every night after school, Akina had gone to the hospital. It wasn't for any particular reason, and it wasn't like she had anything to say. She just wanted to be there. Some evening they would just sit there in silence. Not that it mattered. There was nothing awkward about it. Some times friendship doesn't need words.

That Friday night Akina perched herself at the end of Yuki's bed for the fourth evening in a row. Her school bag lay in the chair to the left of Yuki. She still wore her summer uniform with the knee-high socks and knee-length skirt and the black shoes. She wore her hair down and naturally curled, the way it always went after she washed it in a hurry.

"Tohru and Kyo said they would come later to pick you up. Looking forward to your own bed?" Akina asked with a grin.

"I long for it," Yuki smiled. Akina laughed; she knew exactly how he felt.

"I know what you mean. These beds are so bland and uncomfortable."

"Yes, I agree." Yuki laughed and propped his pillows higher so he could sit up more comfortably.

"You look so funny doing that with one arm," Akina smirked.

"You try having a broken arm; it's not as fun as it looks." Yuki replied, glaring at his sling.

"Giving it evil looks won't make it go away," Akina said, hoping down from the bed. She walked over to Yuki and helped him with his pillows.

"There, is that better?" she asked as he sat back and closed his eyes.

"Much better, thank you," he said dreamily. Akina watched him, admiring her work, until she realised he was falling asleep.

"Hey don't you have a nap while I'm here!" she snapped, clicking her fingers. She laughed as Yuki groaned and pulled the bed covers over his face.

"You know they wake me up at eight O'clock every morning? It's not very nice to wake a sick person at such a ridiculously early time," he groaned from under his blanket.

"Not a morning person?" Akina noted. She knelt down and lifted Yuki's covers, resting her chin on his mattress. Yuki turned his head and smiled warmly at her.

"You seem quite tired too. Did you get up earlier than usual?" he asked her.

Akina sighed. "Not really, I've just been having trouble sleeping lately." She allowed Yuki's bed spread to fall over her head.

"Hah!" she laughed. "Now it was like our own little den."

"You are so easily amused," Yuki smiled, gazing at her. He shuffled down on his pillow so their faces were level.

"It's like our secret place," he said quietly, looking into her happy brown eyes. Then before he knew what he was doing, Yuki leaned forwards and kissed her lightly on the lips.

At first Akina was in shock, but she then slowly closed her eyes, and there they stayed, in their own secret place.

Shigure strutted down the ward corridor to Yuki's cubical; Tohru and Kyo walking behind him. As they reached it, Shigure pulled back the curtains dramatically to announce their arrival.

"Yuuuuki we're – oh hello!" he cried joyfully. "And what do we have here?" Akina's head shot from under the blanket. She was still kneeling by the side of the bed, her hair was now a mess and her lip-gloss had smeared around her mouth.

Yuki pulled the blanket from over his head and glared at Shigure.

"You have no right to barge in like that, I could have been changing," he spat angrily.

"Oh Yuki, now _why_ would I want to see you change? _This_ on the other hand is _far_ juicier!" he said with an evil glint in his eye. Tohru blushed from behind Shigure and Kyo tutted and glared at Shigure.

"You sick bastard! What kind of perverted freak are you?" he yelled.

"Oh now now Kyo-Kyo," he said with a casual wave of his hand. "I am not perverted; my heart is merely lifted by the sight of such sweet, innocent young love!"

"So then why when you say that does it sound so wrong?" Kyo questioned irritably.

Shigure ignored his last remark and made to leave the cubical. "Let's leave these two lovers alone," he announced dramatically. "I'm going to call my dear old friend Aya-"

"Don't – you – dare," said Yuki furiously, his eyes burning with hatred.

"O-Okay…" said Shigure, cowering under Yuki's evil glare; he then retreated to the bench outside of the cubical.

Tohru beamed at Yuki and Akina. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed before hugging Akina, who was now on her feet and packing Yuki's things.

"Oh, thanks Tohru!" she replied, blushing furiously.

The two girls finished packing the remainder of Yuki's belongings into a rucksack before leaving the cubical, allowing his to get changed.

When Yuki emerged, Akina's heart beat quickened. Not because of what he was wearing or anything like that, but because of the way he was looking at her. Those eyes so deep and mysterious she thought she would never understand him. _But I'm willing to try_, she thought happily before taking his hand and walking from the hospital; all of them together.

They met Momiji, Haru and Hatori in the car park. They were there to take them home as Shigure had had his licence taken from him after only one week of owning a car. _Serves you right, your driving sucks_, Kyo had said at the time. The memory made Akina smile. She felt like part of this family, and as they drove back to Shigure's house for their 'Welcome Home Yuki!' Celebration meal, Akina felt, for the first time in her life, happy, and at home.


End file.
